Buy The Stars
by moonlit oswin
Summary: Welcome to the story of how an unexpected Ruri Rodgers bumps into a man wearing a bow-tie, as she gets involved with the Doctors life. No spoilers in this summary! You'll have to read to discover the story! (Eventual friendship-romance)
1. Prologue - Meet Ruri Rodgers

Hello! My name is Ruri Rodgers... As you can tell by the name of this chapter... So where do I start? The beginning would be helpful wouldn't it? But, we'll skip ahead a bit, less boring stuff for you to read.

I'm age 20, I'm 5'4, average weight, have shoulder length ginger hair, freckles (lots of freckles) and brown eyes. I tend to wear dresses a lot... Or skirts and the odd pair of jeans (which are practical - ALWAYS!). But I guess I'm not very practical...

Anyway! You're probably wandering why I'm rambling on about what I look like... It's so you have a good picture of me in your mind - that's always helpful when you're reading a book with characters and stuff... Otherwise you just have a name with no face. Not very good really.

I'm going to tell you story about my adventures with an odd man... But this odd man wasn't just any old odd man... He was the oddest man I'd ever met... And he ended up being my bestfriend.

So here we are... On page one.

* * *

Hello lovely readers! This is the prologue to my story 'Buy The Stars'. This title is influenced by a song by the amazing Marina & The Diamonds, she is just amazing! So check her out! Thank you for reading! This beginning was just so you can imagine Ruri!

I'd be over the moon for you guys to review! Thanks again!


	2. 1 - Meeting Bow-Tie Man

Ruri Rodgers sat on a park bench, her ginger locks blowing ever so slightly in the wind as she had her eyes fixated on the book in her lap - 'The Angels Kiss' by Melody Malone. It was a truly captivating book... Such adventures and madness. It felt as if the characters were in fact real people. Ruri had reached the last page, she turned it, seeing an afterword by Amelia Williams. Those were always interesting. She began to read it carefully. 'Hello old friend, here we are, you and me, on the last page...' It felt like Amelia was talking directly to her... She reached the middle of the paragraph, realising Amelia was actually talking to someone directly... Someone called 'Doctor'. Who was this mystery 'Doctor'? She finally reached the end of the afterword, not noticing tears had leaked from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, closing the book. The last line is what set her off... 'This is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends.' Such sadness in that sentence... Ruri peered up after wiping away the tears to see a man sat on the opposite bench, looking lonely. He looked sad... He was watching everyone who walked by carefully, observing every move. 'Don't be alone, Doctor.' The words ran through her head. No one should be alone. She picked up her bag and her book and started to walk across to where he was seated. He hadn't noticed her approaching him. She sat beside him, peering at him out the corner of her eye before finally speaking.

"Nice bow tie." Ruri commented, not really knowing how to start a conversation with a random stranger. It sounded silly but she didn't want to be boring. She didn't want to start with something boring like 'the weather's nice'. Why be boring when you can be different? The man glanced over at his company before smiling slightly and straightening the bow tie.

"Thanks. It's cool." He said with a small smile, looking down again at his feet, kicking the gravel lightly. He then looked at her, his gaze turning straight to her hair. "Nice hair. It's also cool." He nodded. "Ginger. Always wanted to be ginger." He whined slightly. "I had a friend who was ginger... Actually had two..." He paused, the sadness creeping back onto his face. "Gone now." He said quietly, but loud enough for Ruri to hear. She sighed, feeling his sadness radiate off him. She didn't quite know what to say. She didn't know what this man had been through. She then found him peering at the book she was holding in her hands on her lap and his eyes seemed distant... And slightly glazed over, looking like tears were forming.

"Have... Have you read it before?" Ruri asked quietly, gesturing to the book, not wanting to upset him further but couldn't ignore his reaction to the object in her hand. He nodded slowly.

"Once. Never again since... Too many memories..." He said softly, causing Ruri to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean? "Did you read the afterword?" His eyes snapped up to meet her own.

"Yes." She smiled slightly. "It's amazing... What words can do to someone... What they can mean to someone." She tried to read his expression, his eyes seemed to still be distant, like he was remembering. "Whoever this Doctor fellow is though-" She paused. "Whoever he is... She's right. He shouldn't be lonely." The mans expression seemed to change...

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "But what if he should be lonely? What if he deserves to be lonely? After everything he's done to all the people he's known... Whether he dropped them off one day and left them, not looking back because it hurts too much? Because he's a selfish old man who puts people in danger... Who has the people he loves taken away from him?" His voice began to fade as he pulled his gaze away, staring back at the ground. Ruri could see the emotion in his eyes, the regret, the sadness and anger at himself.

"Well, I'd say, even if he has made some mistakes, he doesn't deserve to be lonely... He doesn't want to be hurt, like the rest of us don't want to be hurt... We push people away..." Ruri began. "And if those people stayed with him through the danger... He must be worth it." She hadn't noticed he was looking back at her. He gave her a small smile before standing up, turning to her.

"Thank you." He said, kindness in his voice, as he gave Ruri one last smile before wandering off down the path, disappearing out of sight. Ruri watched carefully. She didn't even ask his name. Nor he hers. But she smiled as she took one last look at the book in her hand, putting it in her bag and heading home.

* * *

I hope the Doctor is in character! I enjoy writing Eleven!

Thank you for reading!


	3. 2 - Crazy?

"Ruri?! Is that you?!" Ruri's flat mate, Ema, called as she entered the flat. Ruri began taking off her coat and bag.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Ruri asked, raising an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen to see her friend baking again. The mess was horrific. "I hope you're cleaning that up." She gestured to the flour all over the floor and the egg shells scattered on the counter, as well as the equipment that was dumped in the sink. Ema looked at her mess, shrugging.

"Yeah, course." She said, not sounding very convincing, placing the tray of cupcakes into the oven.

"Yeah, you said that last time... And the time before." Ruri folded her arms, glaring at the blonde.

"I mean it this time! Promise!" Ema wiped her hands on her red apron, noticing Ruri looked like she was thinking about something. "So what happened?" She rested her elbows on the counter, her hand on her chin.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruri narrowed her eyes, beginning to wipe the counter, freeing it from the piles of white flour that was covering the surface.

"You look like you're thinking about something..." Ema shrugged slightly, not giving up.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Fine!" Ruri huffed. "When I was at the park I met a guy-" Ema interrupted.

"Oooh- tell me what's he's like-" She wiggled her eyebrows, Ruri shaking her head.

"No! Not like that!" She sighed at her friend jumping to conclusion. "He was lonely... Sad even." She said quietly.

"Yeah, so are lots of people." Ema shrugged once again, brushing it off.

"No, but really sad. Like he'd lost someone." She explained more. "So I went and sat with him."

"So you went over and sat with this guy because he looked sad?" Ema narrowed her eyes. "Nothing else?"

"Is that all you think about? How attractive a guy is that I talk to?" Ruri sniggered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we talked and it was odd because... Well, this is going to sound crazy..."

"You always sound crazy-"

"But he sounded like the guy in the afterword of my book." Ema stared at Ruri with a blank expression. She didn't know whether to laugh, nod slowly or back away from her crazy friend.

"O-Kay..." Ema nodded slowly, staring at Ruri with wide eyes. "What afterword?" Ruri grabbed her bag and pulled out her book, showing Ema the front cover before skipping to the afterword.

"Look! See- 'Don't be alone, Doctor'. And he was lonely." Ruri tried to explain, but her friend just seemed to look slightly scared. "He just seemed... Like he fit the name too, y'know?" Ema gave her a vacant look. "I know what I mean!" Ruri groaned frustrated.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down? Hey? It's been a long day..." Ema walked round to Ruri, gently nudging her towards the hallway, directing her to her room.

"I don't need a lie down!" Ruri huffed, feeling like she was six again and Ema was her mother.

"Well, just sit down then, and think about how crazy you sound..." Ema gave her a small smile before turning and striding back into the kitchen, leaving Ruri outside her room, holding the book. She sighed, entering her room, walking to her bed and throwing herself down onto it, the book lying next to her. What if she was just being too imaginative? That was always a problem she had... From an early age she could day-dream whilst in a maths lesson or make up the wildest stories at break and lunch. Oh well... Too late now. That man is probably long gone... She began to feel her eyelids grow heavy as they began to close, her world turning dark as she fell asleep.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ruri stirred as she groaned, stretching as she begun to wake.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She sighed, sitting up, her hair messed up from where she was laid down.

"One sec-" She yawned, shaking her head. "-ond." She finished, slowly getting up, not bothering to sort out her hair or make-up as she knew it was just Ema. She finally reached the door after stumbling a couple of times, still dazed. She opened it to see Ema, now clean and in fresh clothes. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 3 hours." Ema folded her arms, smirking. "And you said you didn't need a lie down." She teased as Ruri rubbed her eyes. "Oh and don't worry I cleaned the kitchen, as I said I would." Ruri widened her eyes, pinching herself on the arm.

"Ow!" Ruri exclaimed, rubbing her own arm, Ema giving her an odd look. "Sorry... Thought I was still dreaming."

"Shut up." Ema shook her head. "Just thought I'd let you know, there's a party tonight, if you fancied coming with?"

"Whose party?" Ruri inquired, beginning to feel more awake.

"Connie's." She replied, hoping her friend would join her. "Come on, it'll be fun! We can have drinks, get a date and have fun!" Ema exclaimed, causing Ruri to squint slightly from her loud tone.

"Your idea of fun or mine?" Ruri raised an eyebrow. "You know how I feel about parties. I don't like the chaotic atmosphere... The drunk guys constantly thinking it's ok to give me their number." She sighed. "And the looking after you when you're throwing up the contents of your stomach onto the pavement."

"You could have just said no." Ema glared playfully. "Fine! Be a spoilsport! I'm going to get ready- have fun watching TV alone!" She teased as she headed towards her room. Ruri laughed lightly as she shut her bedroom door, returning to her bed, sitting on the edge. She sat there for a few minutes before getting up and going to her desk, sitting down and opening up her laptop. She logged in, opening up google. She started to type 'The Angels Kiss Amelia Williams' to see what came up. The afterword appeared several times, but with no further information. She added 'Doctor' to the end of her search and it came up with the same results, except there was a new site on the results. 'Doctor Who?' It read. She clicked on it, opening the site to reveal a picture of a man in a brown trench coat with spiky brown hair. The picture appeared to have been caught on CCTV quite a while ago. She scrolled down, seeing a contact number, asking if anyone had seen this man. She shook her head. It wasn't who she wanted. This wasn't her guy. Then it clicked... How could it be him in the book? That book's years old... Surely not... Ruri then heard the door slam, Ema leaving for the party, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Perhaps Ema was right... Maybe she was turning crazy. She closed down the laptop, deciding it was a good time to vacate to bed, considering she hadn't had a proper night sleep in a while. She got ready for bed, getting comfy under the sheets and eventually closing her eyes, fading into sleep.

* * *

Still here? Yay! Thanks for still reading! Don't worry, more Doctor soon! Very soon!


	4. 3 - Weird

It was 10:34 AM in the morning as Ruri headed out. She hadn't seen Ema since she went out the night before to the party. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Her friend would often go and get too drunk to return home the same night she went out. She was probably asleep in a bathtub round some random guys house - the usual. Ruri wanted to find out more about the 'Doctor' fellow but that would have to wait as she needed to clear her head. She sighed, worrying she was becoming crazy. Surely, it was just her irrationally thinking? Perhaps it was stress related... She headed to her local park, going to her usual thinking place... The bench. Yes, the same bench she happened to see the bow tie man near the day before. She sat on her 'thinking bench' quietly, looking round her at the people passing through the park, getting on with their lives.

Every day she would venture to the park, doing the exact same thing each time, except she may have brought a book with her a few times, then she would leave and get on with her life after observing everyone else's. This happened for the next two weeks until something changed.

Silence.

Ruri sat in her usual spot, waiting for the usual people to pass by... But it didn't happen. Only a few people passed her. She narrowed her eyes, feeling uneasy. Something was wrong. She was too busy thinking about it that she didn't notice someone had sat beside her.

"Where are all the people?" They asked, obviously thinking the same as she was. She slowly turned to her company, not expecting who she saw.

"Doctor?" She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows, shocked to see him again, in the same place. She hadn't even realised she'd said 'Doctor'. He turned to face her, shock on his face too but soon he brushed it off as he carried on speaking.

"The people have been disappearing... One by one." He narrowed his eyes, his voice serious and low. "Where would they be going?" He then stood up, hands reaching into his jacket as he pulled out an odd looking device. Ruri quickly copied his actions by standing as she pushed her ginger hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The device then lit up and made an odd sound.

"What is that?" She asked, curious, getting a good look at the device. She was shorter than him and had to look up at him.

"Sonic screwdriver. Good piece of technology. I'm scanning for any disturbances in the atmosphere in the past few days." He rambled on, the odd sound of the device stopping.

"Okay. And?" Ruri shook her head, not believing she was just trusting this man. The man then began to knock the sonic screwdriver with his hand, shaking it.

"It's not working! Why won't it work?" He whined, quickly shoving it back in his inside pocket.

"Probably because you just whacked it several times and shook it like a rattle." She retorted, folding her arms. "But you're right." He then turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "Where are all the people?" He then smirked, turning round to see everyone had cleared the park.

"Perhaps they went on a nice holiday... Somewhere warm and sunny. Unlike Britain." He suggested, Ruri not knowing if he was serious or just rambling. He seemed to do that a lot. "Yes... A holiday." He spun round to her, looking down. "I think you should go on a nice holiday. Go to Spain! I hear they have the best parties!" He paused, deep thinking. "Or is that Mexico?" He shook his head, Ruri looking concerned for the man.

"Sounds lovely, but I think I'm going to stay in the country, thanks." She sounded unsure, slowly backing away from the man. He seemed to have lost it since their last meeting.

"Why are you here?" He suddenly asked, his expression looked like he was thinking again.

"Because I always come here. Why are you here?" She asked back, folding her arms once again.

"Because." He said shortly. "I just pop up places. I don't mean to, I just do." He shrugged, gesturing with his hands. "And I've managed to bump into you both times." He pointed at her. "Why? Why you?" Wow he asked a lot of questions.

"I don't know. Why me?" Ruri gave him an odd look, confusion on her features. "Anyway... I better go now... But er- nice chat." She began to back away, quickly turning and walking in the opposite direction. She briefly turned back to see the bow tie wearing man had yet again disappeared.


	5. 4 - Goodnight Ruri

Ruri returned back to her flat, taking off her jacket leaving her in a white blouse and black shorts. Still no sign of Ema. She shook her head. How much must she have drunk? She placed her bag on the unit in the hall as she headed to the kitchen, getting a drink. She still couldn't believe she had ran into the man again. It's normally unlikely that you run into the same person, who you've never seen before, twice in the last two weeks. She started to pour herself a glass of orange juice when she heard an odd noise come from the living room... Perhaps Ema was home? But normally there would be a sign of her returning - something broken in the hall. She stopped pouring her drink and headed to the living room.

"Ema?" Ruri called, hoping to get a response. Nothing. "Ema is that you?" Nothing. "C'mon, stop messing about!" She sighed, beginning to get wary. What if it wasn't Ema? What if someone had broken in? She looked round for something to use as a weapon and picked up an umbrella that was left by the stairs. She held it tightly in both hands as she slowly entered the living room. "Hello?" She called out again, her voice still strong. There was an odd scuffle from under the coffee table. Ok, so maybe a rat or a mouse? She slowly edged to the table, moving it carefully. Before she could see what it was, it darted out from under the table and made odd beeping noises. She turned quickly, seeing the creature. It looked... Metal? Was it some kind of robot? "Ok, so not a rat." It began to move again, so she grabbed the umbrella and whacked it, stopping it in its tracks. She narrowed her eyes, stepping towards it cautiously. It was unmoving. She eventually bent down to get a better look when something shot out at her, hitting her in the side of the neck. She gasped, not expecting the sudden attack. She touched her neck, feeling an odd thing sticking into her neck. She pulled it out, seeing it was like a small dart. That's when she began to feel funny... Everything began to spin. She tried to stand up, managing to lean on the wall nearby. She shook her head as her eye sight went blurry. She then began to fall towards the floor, but she didn't hit it. Well, it didn't feel like she hit it. That's when everything went dark.

Ruri woke up with a throbbing head. She slowly sat up, her eyes fluttering open as they adjusted. She held her head, gasping quietly as it stung for a second. She looked round, seeing she was in her bedroom... In her bed... But still dressed in her day clothes. It was darker outside, night time beginning to arise. She slowly got out of bed, not remembering how she got there or what happened before. She stumbled a few times, managing to catch on to different furniture pieces around the room before fully falling to the ground. Her eyesight was still funny. She felt drugged up. Perhaps she accidentally took too much paracetamol? Could that cause this much... Blurry-ness? She reached the door, turning the handle and opening it. That's when she heard the TV on in the living room. Ema must have come home... Perhaps Ema had found her passed out and managed to somehow get her to her room and into bed... Unlikely. Ema would be in bed herself with a hangover. She slowly entered the living room, seeing her umbrella on the floor from earlier. Wait... What happened earlier? She rubbed her eyes as she saw a figure sat on the sofa opposite the TV. They has their back to her as they looked like they were concentrating on something. Ruri tried to sneak up on them but instead tripped over her own feet and fell over, falling to the ground before she could grab hold of anything. The person on the sofa was now in front of her, helping her up.

"It's okay, this is normal behaviour after being dosed up on anaesthetic. Your body is just beginning to wake up." A familiar male voice told her. She looked up at the man, seeing it was the bow tie guy from before. He was leading her to the sofa, sitting her down.

"Wait... Dosed up on anaesthetic?" Ruri asked, her speech sounding slightly slurred. "When? Wait... What are you doing here?" She asked a bit more aware of the fact that this stranger had managed to find where she lived and get into her flat.

"Yes..." He then sat by her, holding an odd metal creature in his hand. But why did she recognise it... "Well, I knew something was wrong when we met at the park again, so I followed you home." Ruri raised her eyebrows, worried at what he had just stated. "That's when I thought I better keep an eye on you, y'know, incase any danger was lurking in the shadows..." He rubbed his hands together. "That's when I saw the door was on the latch and I wandered in to see you passing out." He explained. "Then I found this little guy-" He waved the robot thing about. "And I knew what was going on. Well... Sort of." He shrugged.

"So..." Ruri shook her head, beginning to come to her senses. "You stalked me?!" She exclaimed as the mans face dropped, and he frantically shook his head.

"What?! N-no!" He stuttered but she cut him off.

"You technically stalked me and broke into my flat!" She tried to sound angry, but had little energy.

"Technically, I didn't break in... As I said the door was on the latch..." He tried to defend himself, but he soon realised no matter how hard he tried, it would still sound bad. "Okay, I know it sounds bad... But it could have been worse!" He huffed. "You could have been taken over by cyber mites and taken to be processed and upgraded into a cyberman." He shrugged, Ruri holding a blank expression.

"Okay." Ruri sighed, giving up. She couldn't see the man in the bow tie being a serial killer, so she accepted what he said and tried to move on.

"So... What's ya' name?" He asked, placing the robot rat thing down on the coffee table as he turned to her.

"Erm..." She paused, trying to remember, her head still throbbing. "Ruri... Ruri Rodgers." She nodded, happy with her answer. "You?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Good name. Ruri Rodgers..." He repeated the name, seeing how it sounded when he said it. "I'm the Doctor." He smiled, holding out and hand for her to shake.

"Wait..." Her face went pale. "The Doctor? As in... 'The Doctor'?" She asked, stunned. She was right?!

"I don't know... Probably." He narrowed his eyes.

"As in... 'The Doctor' from Amelia Williams' Afterword?!" She exclaimed, seeing his smile falter for a second before returning and he nodded.

"Oh... That Doctor. Yes. That's me." He then waved. "Hello!" He grinned. "But the question is..." He paused, his grin fading and his eyes turning serious. "What do the cybermen want with you?" He asked in a low voice, Ruri looked confused.

"Cybermen? What are they?" She asked, looking at the creature again. "Is it them?" She gestured to the robot.

"No... That's just the 'baby' if you like... Cybermen are much worse..." The Doctors eyes darkened, like he was remembering the cybermen. "They use human brains... They get rid of all emotions and remove the brain and place it in a suit of metal."

"Well... They sound pleasant." Ruri said sarcastically, slightly scared by his definition. "But why was one of those things in my flat?" She asked, looking alarmed at the 'baby' of the cybermen.

"I don't know..." He admitted. "But while I try and figure it out, why don't you go and sleep, eh?" He tapped her knee a few times before he stood, Ruri following.

"But what if one of those cyber things come and get me?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"They won't. Trust me." He paused, slightly smirking. "Not while I'm around." He tapped her head before placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her in the direction of the hall and her room. "Doctors orders."

"Okay! Okay!" She gave in, walking towards her room.

"Oh, and your friend Ema called... Said she won't be coming back for a few days..." The Doctor added, following her. "Something about her mum..." He shrugged. Ruri nodded.

"Okay... She probably found out that Ema isn't actually at university like she told her parents." Ruri muttered. "Oh well. I warned her." She shrugged also, stopping at her bedroom door. "Wait... So did you put me in bed?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?" He looked concerned that he did something wrong.

"No... No. It's fine." Ruri brushed it off, not wanting to upset him. "Thanks... For... Well... You know..." She tried to word it. "Not letting me die?" She laughed lightly.

"No problem." The Doctor grinned. "It's my job." He then paused. "Well it isn't really my job... To be honest I don't really have a job... I just tend to wander and hope I get things right." He rambled as Ruri smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Goodnight Doctor." She gave him one last smile before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Ruri." The Doctor said quietly, looking down before turning and heading to the living room, picking up the cybermat and heading out the front door, going to the TARDIS.


	6. 5 - Pancakes and an Alien

What was that smell?

Ruri sniffed the air as she slowly woke up. She could smell... Food. Good smelling food. She began to remember bits of the day before, remembering her encounter with the cyber-rat and the Doctor. She got out of bed, pushing the covers off her as she got up, putting her slippers on her feet. She decided to tie her hair back in a loose ponytail to make herself look at least half decent. She exited her bedroom, following the smell into the kitchen. She then began to hear a male voice singing... Rather badly... She smiled slightly as she saw the Doctor by the counter, placing pancakes on a plate. Wait pancakes?

"How did you make those?" Ruri asked, wandering in. He hadn't realised she was there as he jumped, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and turning to her, pointing it at her face. He sighed, looking relieved it was her and not anyone else.

"Ah Ruri! You're awake!" He beamed. Putting the sonic away still smiling.

"We don't have any pancake mix..." Ruri stated slowly, confused as to how he made the pancakes.

"Oh... Well... It's easy to make things with anything!" He grinned, gesturing around him. "I can make omelettes too." He seemed proud and happy with himself. She have him a suspicious glance before grabbing a plate and taking a pancake. She took a bite as the Doctor waited for her reaction. She slowly nodded.

"Not bad..." She said in surprise. "Just don't tell me what's in it." She joked, taking another bite. "Did you stay all night?" She wandered.

"Not exactly." He clapped his hands together. "Did a bit of this... A bit of that... Fixed that broken lamp in the living room, sorted through the cupboards and ordered the baking ingredients, fixed the leaky tap in the loo and sorted the latch on the door... But that didn't keep me busy for long so I hopped in my TARDIS and just travelled to..." He looked at his watch on his wrist, an odd way to look at a watch. "Oh... About8:34..." He nodded, putting his sleeve back down, seeing Ruri's blank expression.

"Okay." She nodded. "Has anyone told you you're a bit weird?" She put down her empty plate.

"All the time." He grinned, still he seemed happy with himself. He was like a child.

"Good. Don't change." She approved, tapping him on the shoulder as she wandered past him to get dressed. She smiled to herself. Whoever this mad man was, he didn't seem the bad kind of mad... He almost seemed sweet. She retired to her room, changing into black tights and a blue and white flowered tea dress with a grey cardigan over the top. She fixed her hair and did her make up before going out her room and into the kitchen, expecting to see the Doctor, but he wasn't in sight. "Doctor?" She called, looking round, becoming worried she was alone and another metal creature could come along and try and kill her again. She wandered into the living room, not expecting to see what she saw... A blue box in the middle of it. How the hell did that get there? "Doctor?!" She called again, a bit more frantic. "Why is there a blue box in my flat?" She mumbled to herself... That's when she realised... It was on top of her coffee table... The table had been destroyed. She heard a creak, the door to the blue box opened to reveal the Doctor.

"Ah! Thought I heard you!" He stepped out, looking down at where he had landed the box. "Oh... Yes, sorry about that. I'll fix that." He stated. "I promise, cross my hearts." He then made two crosses with each hand over each side of his chest, causing Ruri to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't you mean cross my heart?" She folded her arms, looking confused.

"No... Why would I mean that?" The Doctor replied, equally as confused as her. She shook her head deciding to let it go.

"How did you get that thing in here?" She asked, stepping towards it. "I mean... It's a bit big for decoration don't you think?" She then looked at the light at the top. "When you said you fixed the lamp in here... Did you mean you bought a new lamp?" She pointed to the top of the box, the Doctor shaking his head.

"No! Don't be silly. This isn't a lamp!" He gestured to the box. "Nor is it decoration!" He then paused. "Although, I guess you could argue it is... Depending on it's surroundings as it tries to blend in... But I broke that years ago." He waved his hand.

"If it's not a lamp, then what is it?" She stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Isn't it obvious?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not really, no."

"It's a time machine."

"A time machine?"

"Yes, a time machine." He leaned on the box, arms folded. "And it travels in space." He stated, waiting to see her expression. Ruri looked concerned for the mans well being.

"Are you sure you don't need a Doctor?" She asked in a concerned voice, her arms falling to her sides. The Doctor shook his head before clicking his fingers. The door opened once again, a blue/green hue radiating from inside. Ruri looked at the Doctor then the door.

"If you don't believe me... Take a look." He smirked, watching her closely as she hesitantly stepped inside the box, the Doctor closely following.

"But..." Ruri was speechless, looking at everything. It was huge?! But it was tiny a second ago? Wasn't it? "I don't get it." The Doctor was now at the console, pressing different things. "I really am not getting any of this. Is this a really bizarre dream that I'm going to wake up from soon?" She headed up to where the Doctor was as she spun round a few times to look at everything. She then felt a hand pinch her arm. "Ow!" She cried, rubbing the sore area. "Not a dream then?" She mumbled as the Doctor grinned.

"Nope! Definitely not a dream!" He carried on grinning, watching her still as her eyes were filled with different emotions; fear, excitement and amazement.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, turning to face him. "It's alien." She said louder.

"Yes. Problem?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She paused. "And... You... Are you?"

"Yes. Problem?" He repeated, folding his arms, seeming amused.

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "Unless you're going to abduct me... Oh god... This isn't what this is, is it?" The Doctor seemed panicked as he frantically shook his head.

"No! No!" He exclaimed. "Why would I abduct you?!"

"I don't know! Experiments?!" She exclaimed too, leaning on the console. They both went silent as the Doctor copied her actions, leaning on the console, folding his arms. "So... What now..." She asked slowly.

"We find out what the cybermen want." The Doctor said confidently. "And then we stop them and save the world."

"You say that like its a common occurrence..." She joked lightly before turning to look at him.

"You'd be surprised." He smirked, pushing himself off the console and running round it, pressing more buttons. "So! What do we have to lead us to the cybermen?" He asked rhetorically. "We have this little fellow!" He suddenly pulled out the creature from the day before and waved it about slightly.

"How did you fit that in there?!" She asked, shocked as she strode round to him.

"Bigger on the inside pockets." He shrugged, placing the creature down.

"Of course." Ruri smirked, watching closely. He began to attach wires to the thing.

"We hack into it's system and find the information we want and use it to take us straight to the cybermen." He rambled as he pulled down a lever. There was an odd 'whooshing' noise as the cylinder in the middle of the console began to go up and down. "Hold on!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto the console tightly. Ruri looked around, seeing a railing to hold on to as the TARDIS took off, shaking.

"Geronimo!"


	7. 6 - Cyber Trouble

CRASH!

The TARDIS had landed, the force of the landing throwing Ruri to the floor after loosing her grip on the railing. She laid still for a moment before everything seemed quiet and calm. She then slowly lifted her head, moving her ginger hair out of her face.

"Ow." She moaned as she sat up, checking her arms for bruises. "Well, you certainly know how to fly this thing don't you?" She said sarcastically, slowly getting up and brushing herself off. She then saw the Doctor jump up on the opposite side of the console.

"OI! Don't diss my flying! It's not my fault it went all wibberly wobberly!" He exclaimed, striding round to her. He then looked her over, checking for any damage. "You ok?" He asked concerned, hoping she hadn't hit the floor too hard.

"Yeah, fine. Just a few bruises on my arm, but I think I'll live." She shrugged, folding her arms. "So, where are we?" She asked as he headed to the console, looking at the scanner.

"It appears..." He paused, turning to look at her. "We haven't moved far... We're outside your flats..." He narrowed his eyes. "Oh that's not good..." He mumbled, but Ruri heard him.

"Why isn't that good?" She asked nervously, holding her hands together. "And really? All that violent flying to move outside my flats!"

"She's very temperamental!" He argued back, folding his arms. "And it's not good because... Cybermen need bases... They need a place to build their empire... And we're outside your flats." He tried to explain, his face looking worried.

"Okay, yeah that's very not good." She nodded in agreement. "Right, so what do we do now?"

"Plan still stands. But we need to find where they are located..." He paused, unfolding his arms, looking like he had come to a conclusion. "Your building... Does it have a lift?"

"Yes." She answered simply, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Okay. Good." He then shook his head. "Actually not good. Forget good." He waved his hand in the air before running to the door, Ruri following behind. They kept running until they entered the building of flats, heading to the lift.

"I don't understand! What has a lift got to do with it?" She asked, watching as he pressed the button for the lift as he began to wait, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I've seen it before... They can use it as a form of teleport." He explained briefly, the lift door opening. He stepped in, Ruri stayed still. She was scared and she didn't want to let him know... But she couldn't help it, her body froze to the spot. He looked at her, concerned. His kind eyes meeting hers. "It's ok to be afraid you know... We all feel fear at points in our lives... Whether it's talking to someone you like or whether it's fighting aliens." He smiled slightly, reaching out his hand. She hesitated before grabbing it, he pulled her in as the door slammed shut. He kept her hand in his, giving her reassurance he wasn't going anywhere. He used his free hand to get out the sonic screwdriver and it made the same noise as before.

"So..." Ruri began, her voice quiet. "The Cybermen have been using this lift as a form of teleport to Earth?"

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded, still fiddling with the sonic. "The teleport could be disguised as anything." That's when the lights began flickering, causing Ruri to jump slightly, not knowing what to expect. She didn't even know if the lift had moved up, if they were feet of the ground. That thought terrified her.

"What was that?" She rushed out, her voice slightly panicky.

"It's teleporting us." He stated as the lights went fully out to reveal they were stood in a metallic room. There were metal men hooked up to the walls, they looked unconscious - well as unconscious as a metal man could be. "Dormant... Empty shells, waiting to be filled..." His voice was suddenly dark and slightly stormy. He stepped down from the podium they were on, turning back to offer Ruri a hand down, considering she was shorter. She accepted as he helped her down, keeping her hand in his, weary of the sleeping cybers.

"Where are we?" She whispered, scared if she spoke too loudly she would wake the empty cybermen or alert them of her presence. "Is it a spaceship?"

"Yes... A very small spaceship by the feel of the engines..." He glanced down at the floor. "A big ship would have a lot of vibrations from the engine, but this one has hardly any." He explained, tapping the floor with his foot.

"Are they trying to rebuild themselves or something?" She asked, staring at the cold metal suits.

"Looks like it from the machinery and equipment... They could have been here months... Even years." He started to walk towards a sleeping cyberman, letting go of Ruri's hand. "Looks like they crashed along time ago... Because, if there is little engine vibrations and very little power..." He paused, turning to face Ruri. "My guess is we are underground and they've been waiting here all this time for the perfect power source..."

"What power source?" Ruri asked, her voice back to its normal tone.

"The TARDIS." Suddenly, the cyberman behind the Doctor, reached out and grabbed his arm, causing Ruri to jump in shock.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, running to him and grabbing his other arm, trying to pull him away from the metal man.

"Not asleep then!" The Doctor exclaimed. She tried her hardest, and used all her strength. But she couldn't get his arm away. The Cyberman's arm had moved towards the Doctors neck. Ruri looked round frantically for any kind of weapon. She then saw a scrap piece of metal on the ground. She ran to it and picked it up, holding it like a sword. Another cyberman had stepped out from its station, walking towards Ruri.

"Ruri!" The Doctor cried, worried for his companion. "They're waking up!" He had managed to swat the cybers hand away, kicking it's leg and pushing it back. Ruri kept backing up until she was cornered, she swung the metal pole and whacked the cyber over the head. Its blue eyes faded to black as it fell forward, slouching over like a toy robot. She panted from fear and shock and adrenaline. She then saw the Doctor run to her and grab her hand as he pulled her back to the podium, sonicing it and teleporting them back up top and to the lift. Once they teleported back to the lift, they exited it, Ruri still trying to calm her breathing after her too close encounter. The Doctor quickly pulled her towards him in a hug. "You were brilliant." He said in joy.

"Good... I'm glad I did good..." She said breathlessly as he let her go, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all the favs and follows! I'm so happy you are enjoying my story! This chapter was a bit more action-packed which was cool to do.

If you have any questions, concerns or anything please do feel free and comment/review/ask!

Also, sorry if the Doctor seems a bit ten-ish at times... I don't mean to slip into his regeneration!

And I hope you all like Ruri!


	8. 7 - Half of a Plan?

Ruri and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS, running straight to the console as they entered. The Doctor began to press different buttons on the console.

"Why did you say the cybermen were after me?" Ruri asked, joining him at the console. "I mean, why send a cyber-rat thing into my flat?" She watched him closely, he turned to her.

"Me." He stated simply. "They were after you... because of me." He sighed. "You bumped into me twice, they've been watching my movements lately... Apparently." He looked away. "But this is what happens, Ruri." He paused, his voice becoming laced with emotion. "People I know get hurt, and danger follows them... Because they follow me." He shook his head, beginning to press the buttons again. Ruri's expression softened. She felt sorry for him. She placed her hand gently on his arm, giving him a small smile.

"But you saved me, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow, still sending him a smile. He stopped what he was doing, slowly lifting his head. "Because I would have been turned into some sort of metal woman if you hadn't have come along." She told him, causing him to give her a brief smile. "So don't be too hard on yourself." He was about to respond when the TARDIS suddenly jolted, knocking them both back. The Doctor managed to grab onto the console and grabbed Ruri too, stopping her from falling back. "What's happening?!" She exclaimed as the TARDIS began to shake again, indicating it was moving. The Doctor pulled the scanner round, looking at the screen.

"The TARDIS is being teleported..." He narrowed his eyes, turning to face Ruri. The TARDIS then stopped shaking, everything calm again.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here..." Ruri began, her eyes wide, worried. "That it was the cybermen that have teleported the TARDIS onto their ship." She stood up straight, looking towards the door. "Ok... So plan? Got one? A new one? One that will work?" She rushed out, panic rising.

"My plans always work!" He exclaimed, Ruri raising her eyebrows. "Okay... Maybe not always..." He sighed, giving in. "At the moment, no to all of those questions."

"Can't you just fly the TARDIS away?" She asked hopefully.

"They've locked it here somehow... We can't fly it away until we break the lock." He told her, turning to her. "Right so... I have a plan. A new one. And one that might just work." He grinned.

"Great! What is it?" Ruri smiled with him as he headed towards the door. She began to follow but he stopped at the door and turned.

"No. Just me." He told her. "Too dangerous." Ruri furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? You're just going to leave me in here whilst you go out there and... and..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Perform your 'might just work' plan?" She exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Well..." The Doctor rolled his eyes, leaning on the door. "Yes... It usually works. I'll just be a target. It's fine." He waved his hand. "Just promise me you'll stay here." Ruri sighed, turning away and heading to the first steps up to the console, sitting down on them, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Oh..." The Doctor looked surprised.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's just..." He paused, his expression still shock. "That's new. A companion that listens." He half smiled.

"Yeah well..." Ruri shrugged. "Be careful ok? Don't die." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to be trapped in here forever." He smirked before turning and opening the door, leaving the TARDIS. As soon as he left Ruri stood up and walked to the console. "Right. Plan time..." She muttered to herself as she began to think of a plan. "But I don't know how to make a plan against metal men." She sighed, shaking her head. But she knew she couldn't just stay in the TARDIS and do nothing. She ran to the door, grabbing the handle and opening it slightly so she could see. She peered out, seeing a different room from before. It was still metallic looking, but had an odd looking chair in the centre with an odd looking head set handing above it. She narrowed her eyes as she couldn't see the Doctor or anyone in the room. She opened the door wider, checking the all clear. She slowly stepped, looking round, quietly closing the door behind her. She began to walk forward, careful of where she was stepping. She looked at the chair as she walked past it towards a metal door. Ruri then saw on the wall a line of guns. They were big. Big guns. 'Metal men with guns... Ok.' They looked too heavy for her to carry. She stood in front of the metal door and looked beside it, seeing a red button. She pressed it as the door split into two, opening, revealing a corridor. She hesitantly stepped through the door and headed down the corridor. Panic was rising as she felt uneasy. The doors shut behind her, causing her to jump and turn to see it shut. 'Okay... Calm...' She thought, carrying on down the corridor. That's when she started to hear distant voices... A familiar voice and a robotic voice. She headed in the direction of the voices, coming to another room which looked like a control room. She peered round the corner, to look in to the room, seeing the Doctor who was holding up... A jammy dodger?

"You've been here years... Rebuilding yourselves... Looking for the right power source to power your ship and then you found my ship." The Doctor spoke to a cyberman. There were at least five stood in the control room. "There's five of you and there's one of me... Are you scared yet?" Ruri was shocked at how dark he sounded. He sounded intimidating, and she would be scared if she was a cyberman.

"We do not feel emotions." A cyberman spoke up, it's eyes glowing blue. "You feel emotions." It stated.

"You've been feeding off the buildings power... Sharing their electric." He stated, ignoring the cyberman. "Your bills must be expensive." He joked, the cybermen staring at him with a blank expression.

"Scan complete." Another cyberman spoke. The Doctor turned to it. "The Doctor has no weapon." It stated as the Doctor sighed.

"Alright, it's a jammy dodger." He then threw the biscuit behind him over his shoulder. "Worth a shot. Should have learnt from last time, but that's what happens when you have half a plan." He clapped his hands together.

"You will be upgraded." It spoke again, its voice monotone. The Doctor then laughed in a mocking manner.

"I don't think so mate, you haven't got the technology." He narrowed his eyes. "You can't upgrade me. I'm not human." He stated, his hands at his sides, balling into fists then releasing again, like an odd twitch.

"We have little power, but we have upgraded." Another cyberman stated as tiny metal creatures appeared out of nowhere, heading towards the Doctor. They looked like small versions of the creature from before. He began to back away, but they kept moving towards him, eventually getting on his body, making him twitch, trying to get them away. He bent over, yelling slightly. Ruri watched in horror, frozen to the spot, knowing she couldn't stop it. He then lifted himself back up, revealing he had metal pieces stuck to one side of his face. He smirked. "Incorporated. Yes. Ah. Unfamiliar pulmonary set-up." He tapped himself down. "Nervous system hyper-conductive. Remarkable brain processing speed." He grinned, laughing darkly. "Ho, ho. Amazing." He said in a sing-song tone, still grinning. The grin soon disappeared as his posture changed and his voice turned back to normal. "Get out of my head!" He exclaimed, frustrated. Ruri panicked not knowing what to do. However, the other 'Doctor' returned, rambling on. She shook her head. She needed to stop him. She formed part of a plan, running back to the room the TARDIS was placed in. She pressed the red button, opening the metal door and ran to the guns on the wall, sighing. 'Right... Focus. Upper body strength.' She thought, grabbing one of the guns and pulling it down. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, but it was still some weight to carry. She then headed back to where she was previously, hiding behind the corridor wall, peering in at the room, seeing the Doctor at the controls, doing different things whilst the cybermen did other things. She took a deep breath, reconsidering her plan. But she had nothing else. 'Ok... Ok... Be brave.' She could feel her heart beating fast. 'Go.' She turned round the corner, holding the gun up, entering the room. She aimed it at 'the Doctor'.

"OI!" She exclaimed, getting his attention. He turned on his heel, facing her. The cybermen also turned in her direction.

"Let him go..."

* * *

Hello lovely readers! Thank you for still reading! I sometimes feel the Doctor is slightly OOC... I don't know whether it's just me or not... But if he is please do let me know! I'm trying to add more of his mannerisms.

Also, thought it would be interesting to add the Cyberplanner into the story as I think quite a few whovians liked seeing the Doctor with a menacing side... Anyway! Thanks again and happy reading!


	9. 8 - Upgrades

The man before Ruri narrowed his eyes, glancing down at the gun she was holding, then back up to her face. He then smirked... She didn't like it.

"Let him go?" He repeated in a questioning tone, raising an eyebrow. His face turned serious before he burst out, laughing in a mocking manner again. He seemed to like mocking others. "Oh, I don't think so." He snarled, stepping towards her. Ruri still held up the gun, trying not to let her fear show.

"I'm warning you..." She spoke again, moving her hands on the gun slightly, pointing it again at him. His expression softened as it then turned into a shocked look... He lifted up his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Ruri watched closely, still feeling uneasy. "Right... The Doctor, let him go. Whatever you've done to him, change him back." She attempted to make it sound like an order, but instead it sounded like a request.

"Why would I do that?" He dropped his arms down to his sides, the smirk reappearing. "I'm so clever already, and now I'm a million times more clever." He stated, stepping forward again. "And what a brain. Not a human brain, not even slightly human. I mean, I'm going to have to completely rework the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient Cyberplanner." 'Cyberplanner?' Ruri questioned in her head. "Not a great name, that, is it?" He asked rhetorically. "I could call myself Mister Clever. So much raw data." He then grinned. "Time Lords. There's information on the Time Lords in here. Oh, this is just dreamy." He laughed slightly, clapping his hands.

"Human will be upgraded." A cyberman finally spoke up, causing her to turn to it, holding the gun in its direction.

"I don't think so." Ruri shook her head. "I'm not becoming anything like you."

"She's right." She heard 'Mr Clever' say, she turned in shock. "She could be useful."

"I wouldn't quite say that." Ruri nervously laughed. "What do I know about all this stuff?" She asked, lowering the gun briefly.

"You are the Doctor's companion, are you not?" He stepped forwards again, causing her to back away. "He doesn't just pick useless non-important people..." He paused. "I should know... I'm in his head." He smirked. "And his head is full of information... Bursting with information..." Then he seemed to change... His whole body language and facial expression. It was the Doctor. "Ruri!" He exclaimed. "You have to get back to the TARDIS." He told her, looking like he was fighting whatever was in his head. The cybermen began to be aware of the fact the Doctor had taken back control as they turned to Ruri. "Go!" Ruri quick turned, dropping the gun, and ran back to the TARDIS, hearing the stomps of the metal men behind. The Cyberplanner had taken back control. "Go! Get her!" He shouted, following the metal men. Ruri kept running, not looking back as she reached the TARDIS, opening it and running in, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it. Silence. She heard nothing, which scared her more. Her heartbeat sped up as she tried to calm herself down. She then heard a sound from the console, she looked up to see the Doctor stood by the centre. She narrowed her eyes, unsure as she slowly approached him.

"Doctor?" Ruri asked softly, her voice faltering slightly. He looked like a hologram?

"Incorrect, I am the TARDIS interface." It stated in a monotone voice.

"You're like a hologram then yeah?" She looked up at the interface as it looked directly ahead.

"Correct." It said with no emotion. "Is this form compatible?"

"What do you mean?" Ruri folded her arms, confused by the question.

"Do you wish for another form?"

"I still don't understand." She shook her head, blinking. When she opened her eyes, the hologram had changed... It was her. An exact look-a-like. "Hey! Why are you using my form?" She questioned, putting her hands down at her sides before shaking her head. "Never mind. That's not important. The Doctor's in danger... Something called the 'Cyberplanner' has taken control of his mind." She explained.

"Searching records for 'Cyberplanner'." It stated. It was odd to hear herself speak, she see herself in front of her... Sort of. "Results for 'Cyberplanner'. Upgrade of the Cybermen, modern technology." It paused, a vacant look on its face. "Cyberplanner wires into the brain, taking over in a cyberspace, cyber-hive, cyber-network."

"Okay-okay, that's all well and good but how do I help? How does he get the Cyberplanner out of his head?" She asked urgently. "He has this metal piece on the side of his head... I'm guessing we can't just pull it off?"

"Affirmative." It confirmed. "However, early cybermen systems can be affected by gold." It told her, actually turning to look at her, which creeped her out slightly.

"So, I need to find gold and somehow stick it to the metal piece thingy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Where would she find gold?

"Correct." It turned its head back to its original position.

"Where will I find gold?!" She exclaimed, frustrated at the situation. She then began to pace, thinking.

"You have a ring." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see the interface staring. Ruri looked down at her hand, seeing her gold ring she could when she was little. "It is very little, almost pointless, but it will help and break the link for a while." The interface was beginning to sound less like a robot.

"For how long?" She asked, curious.

"3 minutes and 45 seconds to be exact before the Cyberplanner gains control." It said, tilting its head.

"Should be long enough... Right?" She asked, panicked. "But what do we do then? Will the Doctor know what to do?"

"The Doctor will do what he always does." There was a moment silence. "Go on a whim." Then the interface disappeared, leaving Ruri alone. She took a deep breath before turning and heading to the door. She peered out again, seeing two Cybermen going back down the corridor. She quietly stepped out of the box, following the path of the metal men. However, what she didn't realise was that one cyberman was hidden behind the TARDIS. It stepped out, seeing Ruri following the other two. It crept up on her, stopping behind her. Ruri felt uneasy again... She felt another presence...

"You will be upgraded." She heard a cold voice from behind her, causing her to jump and turn, seeing a cyber before her. She gasped as it grabbed her arm before she could get away. It began to drag her along, towards another room, further away from the TARDIS. She passed the room the Doctor was in, looking to see he was no longer in there. Where was he?! She didn't try to struggle, she was too scared to try. The corridor became darker as it was lit up with only little blue lights stuck to the panels on the walls. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears... The doors opened to reveal a massive room, bigger than the others with a larger chair in the centre (similar to the one in the room the TARDIS was parked). However, it wasn't empty... The Cyberplanner sat with his eyes shut, wires attached to the metal piece on his head... 'Why?' Ruri wandered. 'Perhaps their technology wasn't as updated as they made out...' The cyberman dragged her towards another chair that was smaller and looked worn out. It sat her in it. It stomped away. She narrowed her eyes, confused. She tried to get up when she realised she couldn't. There were metal restraints over her wrists, keeping her in the chair. They were tight, trapping her. She wanted to shout and scream for help, but knew it was coming... She felt tears beginning to form as she hung her head, letting them silently fall. She sniffed as she tried getting her wrists out of the restraints, even though she knew she wouldn't.

"Doctor..." She whispered. "Please..." She spoke louder. "If you can hear me... You're stronger than it. You're stronger than the Cyberplanner..." Still there was no movement.

"Come on... Wake up."


	10. 9 - Geronimo?

"Ruri."

Ruri gasped, her head lifted up seeing the Doctor was awake... He looked concerned, his eyes looking kind again.

"It's okay, the Cyberplanner's sleeping... Recharging if you wish." He informed her. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Better now you're here." She breathed out.

"Hold on-" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic, aiming it at the restraints. They popped undone as he smiled slightly and put the sonic away. "There." Ruri slowly stood up, rubbing her wrists. She needed to get the ring on the metal piece somehow... She couldn't let the Doctor know or the Cyberplanner may find out... She began to step towards him. He then looked at his hands realising he wasn't in any restraints. "Right, that's good." He noted, not glancing at Ruri.

"Whilst the Cyberplanner's sleeping or weak or whatever, you're able to gain control again?" She asked, staying a couple of feet away, just incase.

"Yes... At the moment I have the upper hand... With him recharging and all-" The Doctor told her casually, but soon cut himself off as his voice and expression changed. "Actually, he has as much upper hand as you do." He then smirked, Ruri stepped back again, seeing him move. "Some very dodgy moves in his head." He muttered before turning his attention back to Ruri, who still had slight tear stains on her cheeks. "Hello, flesh girl." He smirked, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Fantastic." His voice changed, turning northern. "I'm the Cyberplanner." Ruri looked confused. It soon changed again. "Allons-y. Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys in here." He stood up. "Ten complete re-jigs."

"Re-jigs?" Ruri asked quietly, barely audible as he turned to her.

"Yes. Re-jigs. Keep up." He paused, his eyes changing slightly. "Oh... I know who you are." He grinned. An uneasy grin. "You're Ruri Rodgers... The girl who he met twice... Oh, he's very interested in you."

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "He said that... He said that not many people can bump into him... But, I'm nothing special!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Oh, dear me." He tilted his head, fake sympathy in his voice. "Listen, soon we'll wake." He smirked, stepping towards her. "We may be rebuilding ourselves, but we'll strip you down for spare parts, then build another spaceship and move on." Ruri stayed frozen to the spot as he got closer. "You can either die or live on as one of us." He grinned. "Your choice."

"Is there a third option?" She tried to joke, but it came out as a plead, causing him to laugh. "I know the Doctor can hear me... He's done it before. A moment ago. He had the upper hand, no matter what you say." She challenged, forming a plan in her head. He growled slightly.

"Silly flesh girl. He can't even access the lips." He informed her, extremely close to her. "Make your choice..." He smirked, his eyes dark. Ruri didn't realise she was backed against the metal wall as the Cyberplanner towered over her. She held her hands behind her back as she twisted the gold ring off her finger, holding it tightly in her right hand.

"I choose..." She said quietly, looking up at him, her expression blank. "A third option." He narrowed his eyes as she quickly moved her hand up to the metal piece on his face, the gold ring connecting with the metal, being sucked onto it, stuck. His eyes changed, turning back to kind... The Doctor was back.

"Ruri!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face. "That was brilliant!" He gestured to her. She gave a relieved sigh, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his chest as he instantly hugged her back, reassuring her everything was fine. He then broke the hug. "3 minutes and 24 seconds until the Cyberplanner gains control again... Let's go!" He grabbed her hand, running with her all the way back to the room where the TARDIS was. The Cybermen were in another room, unaware of the two. The Doctor stopped outside the TARDIS, remembering the lock the cybers had on the ship. He walked round the back of the box, seeing a load of wires leading to a power box in the wall. He got out the sonic and began to get the wires off the TARDIS, breaking the bonds. "It's only a break in the link... It'll return eventually, dragging us back here..." He turned to Ruri, seeing her watch him. "To break the link with the Cyberplanner and the lock we need to blow up the ship..." He told her. "Get in the TARDIS, quick." He ordered her.

"What about you?" She asked quickly, stepping back. "You're coming too right?"

"Yes, of course! I just need to do this! Please! We have 1 minute 20 seconds left until I can't do anything!" He exclaimed, urging her to get in the TARDIS. She hesitantly did as he told her, opening the door and stepping in, but leaving it open for him. The Doctor ran to the corridor, heading towards the room where the cybermen were. He decided to pretend he was the Cyberplanner, hoping they wouldn't notice. He wandered towards a control panel, looking at all the switches and buttons. He got out the sonic and began to rewire things, the cybermen oblivious. '50 seconds until the Cyberplanner gains control.' He told himself, hurrying the pace. It got down to 25 seconds before he finally did it, pressing the countdown for the ships self destruct. That's when the cybermen knew something was wrong... They all turned towards him, watching as he ran past them, all the way to the TARDIS. He ran in the box, shutting the door, sprinting to the console as he set new coordinates and they took off, leaving in time as the cyber ship blew up. The TARDIS jolted about as they both held on tight.

* * *

The TARDIS landed, the pair breathing out in relief. Ruri saw the metal piece had fallen off of his face as she smiled, glad that it was over. The Doctor held the metal piece in his hand as he took the ring away from it and walked towards Ruri. He held out his hand, as it was empty, waiting for her to place hers in his. She looked confused but did it, placing hers over his in the same position he had his, palm face up. His other hand then went over hers in his as he handed her the ring back, giving her a small smile of thanks. She smiled back at him as he let go of her hand, walking towards the TARDIS door.

"Where are we?" Ruri asked, following him outside, showing they were outside her flats. She looked round, seeing everything was normal... Except... There was a crack in the ground. "What's that?" She nodded towards it. The Doctor turned to it, inspecting it.

"Nothing to worry about... Just the shock from the cyber ship. It's to be expected... Considering it blew up below here." He shrugged, turning back to the TARDIS, kicking some stones. "So..." He paused. "What now? What's in stall for Ruri Rodgers?" He glanced at her.

"Not a lot... I guess, I go back to normal life." She shrugged. "Well as normal as it gets after you've seen a bunch of metal men trying to take over the world." The Doctor laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." There was a long pause. "Unless..." He sounded unsure.

"What?"

"You come with me?" He folded his arms, leaning against the blue box.

"What? In there with you to travel everywhere and anywhere?" She asked, folding her arms too.

"Well... Yeah." He smirked. "What about planets?"

"What about them?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Wanna see some?" He raised an eyebrow, an adventurous glint in his eye. Ruri smirked at him before looking down.

"And leave everything behind?" She said quietly. "Ema? My parents? The flat? What do I tell them?"

"It's a time machine." He said in a serious tone. "We can go now and be back in time for tea!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands. "So... What do you say?" He asked, hopeful.

"Okay." She said, a blank expression, nodding. The Doctors eyes lit up.

"Okay?" He repeated, a small smile forming.

"Okay." She nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Because, I know there are going to be bad days." She paused. "But I know there are going to be good days too." She watched as he moved his folded arms, one arm moving up as he clicked his fingers, the door opening. Ruri smirked, walking towards the door.

"Geronimo."


	11. 9,1 - Questions

"Why is your time machine a little blue police box?" Ruri asked, sat on the TARDIS steps, watching as the Doctor was fiddling with different buttons and switches. She had changed from the clothes she wore before, now wearing a simple white dress and grey cardigan with brown flats, making her even shorter than before. The Doctor glanced to her smirking as he carried on.

"It's a disguise." He stated simply. "The TARDIS camouflages itself to blend in with its surroundings so it's not noticed." He shrugged, carrying on.

"But why was it in 2014 as an old police box?" Ruri raised an eyebrow, folding her arms, frowning.

"Yes... It's a fault... I keep meaning to check." He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head before going back to doing whatever he was doing before. Ruri sat for a moment in silence before speaking again.

"So you're an alien?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so why do you look all... Human?" She gestured to him, looking him up and down. "Do you blend in to your surroundings too? Is it something you do from where you're from? Have you got a fault too?" She rambled, and probably would have kept going if she didn't suddenly have a hand over her mouth. She peered up to see the Doctor giving her a worn out expression. She moved his hand away slowly. "Sorry... Bet you get asked all this a lot..."

"Timelords came before Humans. So technically, you look Timelord." He stated, pacing around the console. Ruri slowly stood up, nodding.

"Of course." She gave a small smile.

"Actually, in my terms-" He suddenly stopped turning to her, tapping her on the nose. "-you're the alien!"

"Of course... I'm the alien... Silly me." She laughed lightly. "You're not exactly Star Wars are you? Or are you more Spock?" She raised an eyebrow before looking at him up and down and shaking her head. "Never mind. Definitely not Spock." She teased, causing the Doctor to huff and pace again.

"You humans and your stereotypes." He mumbled under his breath, causing her to smirk. She then pulled out her phone from her cardigan pocket.

"Question." Ruri said, causing the Doctor to stop and turn back to her.

"Another?" He sighed, flapping his arms dramatically. She hesitated before speaking.

"Is there WiFi?" She blurted out, causing the Doctor to narrow his eyes.

"Wifi?!" He exclaimed. "You're in a time machine in space and you want-" He growled in a playful manner. "-Wifi..." She laughed lightly.

"Yes. Basically. Summed me right up."

"You're going to update Twitter aren't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe..." She said in a high pitched voice, smiling at him. "Please Doctor... It'll pass the spare time... I promise I won't bother you again..." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He looked down at her; seeing her expression. His eyes softened and sighed.

"Oh... Alright. Give it here." He held out his hand as she placed the phone in it. He got out the sonic and 'soniced' it, handing the phone back. "There. Bit of a spacey wacey top-up." She grinned.

"Thanks!" She about turned and sat on the steps again. There was a few minutes silence... Until...

"What's with the bow-tie?"


	12. 10 - Ghosts?

Hello readers!

I will be writing my own little stories as well (don't worry!) but I will also use some of the episodes from series 7 and maybe some Pond episodes - depending on how it goes. This whole series is set after the Doctor looses the Ponds, so he hasn't met Clara. Sorry Clara! However, when I write the episodes in, they won't be exactly the same as the episode because otherwise that gets boring!

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The TARDIS landed somewhere new.

Ruri and the Doctor headed to the door with big smiles on their faces, ready for a new adventure. For her first adventure, the Doctor promised something amazing... She opened the door, stepping out... When cold rain hit her skin, she squealed, folding her arms. The Doctor followed her out, grinning at the rain.

"Rain! Lovely!" He clapped his hands, rocking back and forth on his heel. Ruri glared at him.

"You said something amazing." She whined. "But I'm stood in the freezing rain." She rubbed her bare arms up and down. The Doctor saw she was shaking slightly and took off his coat, placing it over her shoulders. "Thanks, but aren't you now cold and wet?"

"Na-" He waved his hand. "I'll be fine." He then linked his arm with hers, pulling her towards a large creepy looking building. "Ha ha! Here we are!" He exclaimed, still pulling her.

"This is what we've come to see? An old house?" She narrowed her eyes as they reached the door, shelter covering them. The Doctor brushed his floppy fringe out of his face as Ruri moved her wet auburn hair out of hers.

"Not just any old house." He turned and smirked at her before knocking on the old wooden door. A moment later the door opened revealing a man wearing glasses and a girl behind him. "Hello!" The Doctor grinned. "I'm looking for a ghost." He stated, Ruri shook her head.

"A ghost?!" She whispered to him, utterly confused. He turned to her 'shhing' her.

"And you are?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Ghostbusters." Ruri muttered. "Apparently." She glared at the Doctor who barged his way into the house. Ruri followed, sending a look of 'sorry' to the man.

"I'm the Doctor." He showed them the psychic paper.

"Doctor of what?" The man asked, sounding unsure still.

"Of stuff." He shrugged, putting the wallet-looking paper away. "And this is Ruri." He nodded to Ruri who waved slightly, warming up from the heat inside. The Doctor disappeared from her side over to some equipment. "Ah, but you are very different." He turned to the man in the glasses. "You are Major Alec Palmer. Member of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare. Specialised in espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance behind enemy lines." He rambled, smiling. "You're a talented watercolourist, professor of psychology and ghost hunter." He grabbed Palmers hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Total pleasure. Massive." He grinned when a voice interrupted his 'puppy-like' moment.

"Actually, you're wrong." The girl who had been stood quietly spoke up. "Professor Palmer spent most of the war as a POW." She sounded defensive of Palmer.

"Actually, that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in very secret operations." The Doctor finally let go of Palmers hand and walked over to the girl. "The type of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attic, eh? But you know that, because you're Emma Grayling, the Professor's companion."

"Assistant." Emma stated.

"It's 1974. You're the assistant and non-objective equipment. Meaning psychic." He smirked, turning to Ruri, expecting her to get it all. She walked over to him.

"Still doesn't explain why we're here..." Ruri whispered.

"Relax, Emma. He's Military Intelligence." Palmer spoke to Emma comfortingly. "So, what is all this in aid of?"

"Health and safety." The Doctor pulled his gaze away from Ruri's turning to Palmer. "Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here. Sent me to check that everything's in order." He folded his arms.

"They don't have the right." Palmer sounded annoyed.

"Don't worry, guv'nor, I'll be out of your hair in five minutes." The Doctor grinned.

"Unless he sees something-" Ruri began when the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh! Oh, look." He ran towards some equipment. He really was like a puppy.

"-shiny." She finished, following him over.

"Oh, lovely. The ACR 99821. Oh, bliss. Nice action on the toggle switches." He turned to Ruri. "You know, I do love a toggle switch. Actually, I like the word toggle. Nice noun. Excellent verb." He was rambling as Ruri smirked at him, reaching out to touch the 'toggle switch', but he hand was hit away by the Doctor. "Oi, don't mess with the settings." He scolded, getting out the sonic carefully incase Emma and Palmer saw. He did a quick sweep, it still making a humming noise.

"Does that thing not have a silent mode?" Ruri whispered, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Silent mode?!" The Doctor gasped, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, like on a phone." She shrugged, not seeing what the bit deal was.

"It's a sonic screwdriver... Sonic being the key word." He narrowed his eyes.

"What's that?" Palmer asked unexpectedly, surprising the pair when they turned to see him right behind them.

"Gadget." The Doctor said quickly. "Health and safety. Classified, I'm afraid. You know, while the back room boffins work out a few kinks."

"Anything?" Ruri asked, not realising she was still wearing the Doctors jacket, which was too big for her as it came past her knees.

"It's telling me that you haven't been exposed to any life-threatening transmundane emanations." He put the sonic away. "So, where's the ghost?" He asked excited, running to the stairs. "Show me the ghost." He then dramatically turned round. "It's ghost time."

* * *

They all headed upstairs, walking down one of the corridors. It was dark. Very dark. The only light source was a lantern, lit by a candle. Ruri started to become nervous. She didn't want to see any ghosts. That was the last thing she wanted to see. The Doctor led the way, Palmer behind, then the two girls at the back. Ruri wasn't paying much attention to the others talking as she looked round, worried something was going to jump out at her. They then all heard something creak, causing her to jump, wrapping her arms tighter around herself.

"Listen, Major, we just need to know what's going on here." The Doctor said to Palmer.

"For the Ministry?" He questioned back.

"You know I can't answer that."

"Very well, follow me." Palmer led the way, Emma behind him. The Doctor stayed back with Ruri, giving her a small smile.

"You ok?" He asked, beginning to walk slowly with her. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged. "In a big haunted house with only three other people... I'm totally fine." She gave him a small smile.

"Sarcasm?" He furrowed his eyebrows, sounding confused.

* * *

They all found themselves I'm a large room, the living room of the house. The Doctor and Palmer were looking at different things leaving Emma and Ruri together.

"Sorry, the Doctor said you were a psychic?" Ruri asked, turning to her.

"An empathic psychic." Emma confirmed. "Sometimes I sense feelings, the way a telepath can sense thoughts. Sometimes, though. Not always." Another voice cut in.

"The most compassionate people you'll ever meet, empathics." The Doctor smiled. "And the loneliest. I mean, exposing themselves to all those hidden feelings, all that guilt, pain and sorrow and -" He was rambling. Ruri send him 'the look' of 'shut up before you say anymore that could either upset someone or make them bored.' He instantly stayed quiet.

"Would you care to have a look?" Palmer spoke up, gesturing to a board with photographs pinned all over it. Ruri and the Doctor walked over, looking at everything. "Caliburn House is over four hundred years old, but she has been here much longer. The Caliburn Ghost." He pointed to a picture that looked years old. "She's mentioned in local Saxon poetry and parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady, the Maiden in the Dark, the Witch of the Well."

"Hi, sorry." Ruri coughed awkwardly to interrupt. "And you believe she's real?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, she's real. I don't believe. I know." Palmer nodded. "In the seventeenth century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that her presence was accompanied by a dreadful knocking, as if the Devil himself demanded entry. During the war, American airmen stationed here left offerings of tinned Spam. The tins were found in 1965, bricked up in the servants' pantry, along with a number of handwritten notes." He showed them. "Appeals to the ghost. For the love of God, stop screaming." Ruri looked at all the photos, narrowing her eyes.

"She's the same in every photo..." She pointed to different ones. "It's like someone's photoshopped her there... Not saying that's the case because that's not invented yet. But it's like she's been copied and pasted... Everytime." She turned to the Doctor.

"She's an objective phenomenon, but objective recording equipment can't detect her." Palmer told her.

"Without the presence of a powerful psychic." The Doctor understood, nodding.

"Absolutely. Very well done." Palmer gave him a small smile.

"She knows I'm here. I can feel her calling out to me." Emma spoke up, causing Ruri to turn to her.

"What can you hear?" Ruri asked gently, beginning to get freaked out, but didn't show it.

"Help me." Emma said quietly. Suddenly a shadow whizzed past the room, causing Ruri to jump and begin to breathe loudly, trying to calm her nerves down. The Doctor glanced at her, knowing nothing was going to happen to her.

"The Witch of the Well. So where's the well?" He inquired.

"A copy of the oldest plan that we could find. There is no well on the property. None that we could find, anyway." Palmer shrugged. Ruri kept her eyes on the door she saw the shadow pass by. She then felt a tap on her head causing her to jump and turn, seeing the Doctor.

"You coming?" He whispered, holding a candle.

"Don't do that!" She panted. "I almost had a heart attack." She had her hand on her chest, the Doctor smirking. "It's not funny." She hit his arm, causing him to back away slightly. "Where?" She finally asked.

"To find the ghost." He carried on whispering.

"Why?" Her eyes widened.

"Because you want to. Come on." He headed towards a door.

"I really don't." She stated, folding her arms.

"Eh?" He didn't understand why she didn't want to go find a ghost. "I'm giving you a face." He pulled an odd face and moved his head towards the door. "Can you see me? Look at my face."

"Doctor, are you ok?" She narrowed her eyes. He rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. He walked to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him.

"The music room is the heart of the house." Emma called to them, showing them both she knew what they were doing.

* * *

The Doctor and Ruri headed down another dark corridor, Ruri staying close to his side, not wanting to stray from him.

"What if we find her? What do we do?" She asked quietly, sounding unsure.

"We ask her how she came to be whatever she is." The Doctor stated simply.

"Of course. We talk to the ghost." They then saw a shadow out the corner of their eye, causing them both to turn. Ruri could feel herself beginning to shake slightly. The fear of not knowing what was in the shadows playing on her mind. They entered a room, seeing a harp in a corner.

"Ah, the music room." The Doctor exclaimed, handing her the candle, wandering to the centre of the room. "The heart of the house. Do you feel anything?"

"Yes. I think I'm about to have that heart attack now." She tried to joke, quickly following him. "Don't leave me."

"Why? You scared?" He smirked, getting out the sonic again and scanning the room.

"No." Ruri stated, lying through her teeth.

"Your pants are so on fire." He teased, putting down the sonic slowly. "Do you feel like you're being watched?" He asked her quietly.

"A little." She admitted, nodding. They then heard a creak from around them, Ruri shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. The Doctor took the candle back, not seeing what she was doing as he walked over to another spot in the room. He could see his breath.

"Cold spot. Spooky." He narrowed his eyes, stepping in and out of the spot. "Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold." He repeated several times. He took out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew around the spot.

"Doctor?" Ruri said quietly, almost whispering. He turned to her, walking over.

"What?" He whispered back.

"I'm not happy." She stated, her eyes still shut.

"Why have you closed your eyes?" He asked, looking confused.

"What I can't see, can't hurt me." She told him, as she heard his footsteps walk away. She opened her eyes to see him walking into another room. "OI!" She exclaimed, running after him. They ended up in a passageway, a door slamming near by. "I don't like this!" Ruri whined, grabbing his arm tightly. The candles then went out, leaving them in pitch black. Ruri's breathing began to sound ragged as she shook from fear. There were more loud bangs from near by.

"It's a very loud noise. It's a very loud, very angry noise." The Doctor spoke quietly. "Are you making it?" He asked Ruri as she didn't answer, too scared to say anything. "Ruri, I know you're holding my arm... But are you also somehow holding my left hand?" Ruri froze.

"I'm on your right side..." She managed to speak. "I'm not holding your left hand." She stated as they both began to scream, running in darkness towards the stairs, seeing light from downstairs.


	13. 11 - Home

Ruri and the Doctor ran down the stairs, Emma and Palmer staring at them with confused faces. Before anyone could explain, a large circular black hole appeared, turning in mid air. Ruri stayed close to the Doctor, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Has this happened before?" The Doctor asked, glancing at Palmer who shook his head. "Camera." The Doctor muttered, no one moving. "Camera!" He exclaimed, flapping his arms around. Ruri saw an old camera sat on a table. She ran over and grabbed it, running back and handing it to the Doctor, who snatched it and started taking pictures of the odd object. However, no one noticed Emma, who was seeing things the others couldn't. Ruri turned to see her about to collapse.

"Emma?" She asked softly, walking towards her slowly. Palmer noticed too, making sure to stay by Emma.

"Help me!" A new voice spoke, causing Ruri to turn round to see another shadow, like before, run past the door. She narrowed her eyes, confused, before turning to see Emma collapsed into Palmers arms. She then noticed something else...

"Doctor... You might want to see this..." Ruri said quietly, nodding towards the wall by the stairs. The Doctor was soon by her side, looking at the wall to see 'Help Me' frozen on to the wall before evaporating, disappearing. The Doctor turned to Ruri, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Right... Time to form a plan." He gave her a brief smile. "But first-" He glanced over at Palmer. "Palmer. I need to speak with you." He pointed at the man in glasses who still held Emma in his arms. "Ruri will look after Emma." Ruri looked at him wide eyed.

"You're speaking like you're leaving me." She sounded worried, her voice quiet as she looked up at his eyes.

"Leaving you?" He turned back to face her, seeing her worried expression. He moved a hand to cup her cheek. "You're Ruri Rodgers..." He gave her a small smile. "You'll be fine. You'll be brilliant." Ruri smiled back slightly, starting to feel more confident in herself. The Doctor let go of her and turned to Palmer, who had seated Emma down on a chair as she began to come round. "Palmer." He clapped his hands, holding the camera round his neck. "Let's go." He grinned, leading the way, Palmer hesitantly following.

* * *

Ruri pulled a chair up to where Emma was sat, as she nervously looked down at her shoes. She kept thinking she was hearing things, but knew it was just her mind playing tricks. Emma woke up fully after a few moments, as she turned to Ruri.

"Where are the other two?" Emma asked, causing Ruri to look up, sending her a small smile.

"Oh, they went to talk." Ruri told her, shrugging. "About clever stuff." She smirked. "How you feeling?"

"Ok." Emma nodded. "Slight headache, but that's to be expected." There was a minute silence.

"Sorry if this seems that... I'm imposing... But... You and Palmer?" Ruri raised an eyebrow, starting up conversation to calm her nerves.

"Me and the Professor?" Emma repeated, sounding alarmed. "No." She shook her head.

"Oh." Ruri paused. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Why?" Emma sounded slightly annoyed, but mostly curious. Ruri hesitated before speaking.

"The way he came to your rescue before." She smirked. "Catching you." She raised an eyebrow, Emma laughing lightly.

"I don't know about that." Emma said shyly. "People like me, sometimes we get our signals mixed up. We think people are feeling the way we want them to feel, you know, when they are special to us, when really there's nothing there." Emma sounded disappointed, looking down, saddened. Ruri saw that she obviously had feelings for Palmer, but was scared to admit them.

"Liking someone is scary isn't it?" Ruri asked, looking at the girl opposite. "Even scarier than this big old haunted house." She joked, Emma nodding in agreement, a small smirk on her face.

"How do you know?" Emma folded her arms, almost challenging Ruri.

"Well... You know, crushes at school." The ginger shrugged, fiddling with her hand. "Phases and stuff." She, yet again, shrugged awkwardly.

"What about you and the Doctor?" Emma inquired, raising an eyebrow, leaning forwards towards Ruri.

"What?" Ruri laughed nervously. "I only met him a day ago." She looked shocked as to where Emma was going with the conversation. "I'm not like that." She folded her arms.

"Good." Emma said simply, Ruri furrowing her eyebrows in confused.

"What?"

"Don't trust him." Emma said quietly, almost whispering. "There's a sliver of ice in his heart." She said darkly, causing Ruri to sit wide eyed, shocked at what Emma had said about the Doctor. The man who was goofy enough to wear a bow tie. Before she could reply, a voice broke through the atmosphere.

"Ruri!" The Doctor called from another room, causing her to nod to Emma, leaving quickly towards where the Doctor had called from.

* * *

The pair ran back through the pouring rain to the TARDIS, Ruri still wearing the Doctors coat to keep her warm. They were just beginning to get dry till the Doctor decided to drag them both back out into the rain. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door, letting them both in, slamming the door shut. Ruri took off the sopping wet coat, holding it awkwardly, looking round for a coat stand.

"You don't have a coat stand then?" She looked round still, glancing at the Doctor as he turned to her.

"I've got one." He stated, turning to an empty spot. "Or I had one." He then scratched his head. "I think I had one. Look around. See if you find it." He waved his hand, turning to the console. "Did I have one? Am I going mad?" He spoke to himself, Ruri smirking at him, holding in her laughter. She realised it was dropping onto the floor and immediately picked it up, draping it over her arms, walking to the railing and hanging it over the side.

"Have you not got like a massive drier in here?" She asked as he pressed different buttons on the console.

"Probably. Somewhere." He shrugged. "Along with a coat stand..." He mumbled, twirling round and running to the other side of the console.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching amused by his twirl.

"Setting in the coordinates for a few billion years ago." He told her, before running down steps and under the console.

"Where?" She asked, running after him, following his moves.

"Nowhere. We're staying right here. Right here, on this exact spot, if I can work out how to do it." He opened a trunk that somehow appeared. He began routing through it, chucking different things behind him. Ruri dodged a few items as they were close to hitting her. The Doctor finally stopped looking, pulling out a bright orange spacesuit. "What do you think?" He held it up against his body, grinning.

"Erm... It's... Very bright." She nodded, folding her arms, smirking.

"I think it brings out my eyes." He teased but sounded like he really thought that.

"Brings out something." She mumbled, teasing him back before walking back upstairs to let him change. After a minute or two, he appeared, wearing the suit with a helmet.

"Right... Wish me luck!" He grinned, holding up the camera, earning a smile from Ruri as he went outside, Ruri watching on the monitor. Not long after, the Doctor appeared back in the TARDIS, steam radiating off the suit. "Back off." He said as he started pressing buttons again, setting coordinates for the future, his helmet off. "Hot suit. Hot, hot, hot." He waved his hand, getting rid of the steam that formed around him.

"You're literally steaming hot." Ruri gasped, stepping back as she felt the heat bouncing off him. He then turned to her, a raised eyebrow. He then leant on the console, smirking.

"Am I?" He asked, sounding happy with himself. Ruri gave him an odd look before realising what she had said.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She rushed out. "I didn't mean that - I mean - Not that it's not - I mean - The heat from outside - Oh." She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Shut up." She shook her head. The Doctor grinned at her before putting his helmet back on.

"Back in a mo." He headed towards the door again, heading out. Ruri again watched from the monitor, seeing the Earth burnt... Dusty and dry. She had stopped paying attention to the Doctor and was shocked at the scene just outside. She hadn't even noticed he'd returned.

"What's wrong?" The Doctors voice broke her train of thought, causing her to shake her head.

"That's the Earth?" Ruri asked, turning to him, seeing he was right next to her.

"Yes." He told her, no emotion in his voice.

"Is everyone dead?" She asked quietly.

"Not everyone. Humans. You evolve. You moved to another planet." He told her, smiling slightly. "What are you really thinking about?" He asked, concerned.

"Home." She admitted, looking down. The Doctor sighed, watching her.

"It's still there, you know." He told her, a small smile on his face. "Home."

"I know... It's just... Sad." She turned to him as he gave her one last smile before turning to change out of the suit.


	14. 12 - Love, Hate and Chips

So here we are, last chapter of 'Hide'! I tried to male the ending different, changing the plot slightly. I felt it fit Ruri's character more, showing how she will develop over time from being this easily frightened girl into someone who will put her fears aside and do what it takes to prove herself.

The relationship between the TARDIS and Ruri is an odd one. The TARDIS likes her, but won't let on she does, and visa versa. It's like a love/hate thing.

Now, there is some slight foreshadowing in this chapter - very slight - for what I have planned. (About the Doctor and Ruri's relationship). So be prepared.

And lastly, the next 'episode' (if you like) will be my own story. So I'm mixing it up!

Thank you for the favs and follows! Happy reading!

* * *

The TARDIS reappeared at the old house; the rain had eased off since they left. Ruri and the Doctor had both changed into dry clothes before they headed back to the house, letting themselves in. The Doctor strode into the living room, pushing the camera into Palmers hands. Ruri was still slightly dazed from earlier, thinking about the scene she saw on the screen. Emma approached her, asking quietly; 'What's wrong?'

"Oh... Just... I saw something sad." Ruri shrugged, brushing it off, but Emma wasn't having it.

"What did you see?" She asked, looking at Ruri carefully, narrowing her eyes.

"I saw... The end." She admitted, her eyes looking into the distance, remembering again.

"Not everything has an end." Emma told her. "Not love. Not always." She gave her a small smile. Before Ruri could say anything, the Doctor spoke up.

"Right, done. That's it." The madman clapped, waving everyone over. "Gather round, gather round. Roll up, roll up." He grinned as everyone headed over to him. He pulled out the sonic, pointing it at a projector, turning it on, showing slides. "The Ghast of Caliburn House. Never changing, trapped in a moment of fear and torment. But, what if she's not?" He looked at Palmer. "What if she's just trapped somewhere time runs more slowly than it does here?" Everyone looked oddly at him. "What if a second to her was a hundred thousand years to us? And what if somebody has a magic box." He turned to Ruri. "A blue box, probably. What if I said somebody could take a snapshot of her, say, every few million years?" He smirked, showing the images he took before on the slides. "She's not a ghost. But she's definitely a lost soul." Palmer looked shocked at the Doctors sentence. "Her name is Hila Tacorian. She's a pioneer, a time traveller, or at least she will be in a few hundred years."

"Time travel's not possible." Palmer stated, shaking his head. "The paradoxes-"

"Resolve themselves, by and large." The Doctor cut him off, grinning.

"How long has she been alone?" Emma asked sadly, worried for the lost girl.

"Well, time travel's a funny old thing. I mean, from her perspective, she crash landed three minutes ago." The Doctor shrugged, looking at his watch.

"Crash landed? Like in an alternate reality or something?" Ruri asked, slowly catching on. The Doctor turned to her, still grinning.

"Almost." He nodded. "She's in a pocket universe. A distorted echo of our own. They happen sometimes but never last for long." He turned to the other two. "You're a lantern, shining across the dimensions, guiding her home, back to the land of the living." He clapped his hands.

"But why is she saying 'help me'? And she's running... Why?" Ruri asked, the Doctor nodding.

"Well, that's the best bit. We don't know yet." He turned to her, a glint of adventure in his eye. "Shall we see?" He smirked, pressing the next slide. Everyone looked closely, seeing something behind a tree, but not being able to see it in detail. "Oh."

"So, what do we do?" Emma spoke up, still a bit confused by everything.

"Not we, you." The Doctor turned to the brunette. Palmer narrowed his eyes. "You save Hila Tacorian because you are Emma Grayling. You are the lantern. The rest of us are just along for the ride, I'm afraid." He pointed at Palmer. "We need some sturdy rope and a blue crystal from Metebelis Three. Plus some Kendal Mint Cake." He then grabbed Ruri's hand, pulling her with him back to the TARDIS, leaving Palmer and Emma alone.

* * *

"So I'm guessing it's too easy to say 'why not just fly the TARDIS into the pocket universe?'." Ruri folded her arms, leaning on the console. "Let me guess, creates a hole in the universe?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just a pocket universe... It's a collapsing pocket universe!" The Doctor explained, running round the console and standing in front of Ruri. "I mean, the Tardis could get in there all right, but entropy would bleed her power sources, you see?" He sighed. "Trap her there until the entire universe decayed back into the quantum foam. Which would take about three minutes, give or take, you know." He looked at his watch again. "Right..." He grabbed what he needed. "Let's go!"

* * *

It took a while to set up, but the Doctor managed to hook the TARDIS up to wires that led into the house. The four were in the music room, a large crystal held in a cradle at head height was in place with clocks around the room. Ruri looked at the whole thing confused at what it was supposed to do.

"Right." The Doctor turned to Emma. "You, sit down." He guided her to a chair that was set in the centre of the room. "All the way from Metebelis Three." He placed a headset on Emma's head. Palmer looked more nervous than she did.

"What does it do?" Emma asked quietly, sitting in the chair.

"It amplifies your natural abilities like a microphone, or a pooper scooper." The Doctor explained, Palmer stepping in.

"What exactly is this arrangement?" He sounded agitated... He sounded defensive and protective of Emma.

"A psychochronograph."

"Forgive me, but isn't it all a bit well, make do and mend?"

"Non-psychic technology won't work where I'm going." The Doctor turned to Palmer. "Listen, all I need to do is dive into another dimension, find the time traveller, help her escape the monster, get home before the entire dimension collapses and Bob's your uncle." He grinned, clapping his hands, yet again.

"Doctor, will it hurt?" Emma sounded nervous. She glanced at Ruri who was stood out the way, her arms folded as she watched the three discuss.

"No. Well, yes." The Doctor sighed. "Probably. A bit. Well, quite a lot. I don't know. It might be agony. To be perfectly honest, I'll be interested to find out." He didn't sound confident at all. Emma took a deep breath, looking to Palmer for comfort.

"I'm talking to the lost soul that abides in this place. I'm speaking to Hila Tarcorian." Emma spoke with confidence, her voice loud and clear. The clocks began to go backwards... Suddenly, the same large circular black hole from before reappeared, strong wind blowing through.

"See? The Witch of the Well! It's a wormhole! A reality well! A door to the echo universe." The Doctor grinned, turning to Emma. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Emma shouted over the loud wind.

"Geronimo." Then the Doctor leaped into the wormhole, causing Ruri to move forward to follow him, but Palmer grabbed hold of her waist, keeping her back.

"Doctor!" Ruri cried, struggling to get out of Palmers grip. Why would he do that?! What if he didn't come back?! All the thoughts going through her head. There were a few moments silence when Emma began to shout for him.

"Doctor! Come home!" She shouted, knowing she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Doctor!" Ruri shouted too, hoping he could hear them both.

"I'm not strong enough! Doctor!" Emma carried on shouting, but there was no response or any sign of the man in the bow tie. Ruri shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like it at all. Not long after, Emma began to close her eyes, loosing consciousness. Ruri's eyes opened wide as the wormhole shut, disappearing.

"No!" She cried, Palmer letting her go as she ran forward, standing where the wormhole once was. "He's gone..." She looked down, a tear escaping down her cheek. She turned to Emma, seeing her beginning to wake up. "Emma... You need to open it again..." She said quietly, wiping her cheek. "Please... I need to get in there... And I need to save him... Please." She begged, but Emma shook her head.

"I can't... I'm sorry Ruri." Emma looked down, feeling bad, but was too tired. Palmer helped Emma up and settled her down to regain her strength. Ruri paced round, biting her nails nervously. What could she do? She didn't know about any of this stuff. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow again... Like earlier. She ran out, knowing it wasn't a ghost, feeling braver. She looked round, not seeing it anywhere.

"Hello?" She called out, looking round frantically. "Is anyone else there? Anyone else who is lost?" She then saw a shadow pass her again, causing her to step back, taking a deep breath. She then remembered what the Doctor had said in the TARDIS.

'I mean, the Tardis could get in there all right... Trap her there until the entire universe decayed back into the quantum foam.'

Ruri shook her head, looking at Emma and Palmer before running out the room and out of the house to the TARDIS.

* * *

Ruri ran into the blue box, sprinting to the console. She looked around, she didn't know how to fly the ship.

"TARDIS! I need your help." She called out, waiting a moment before a hologram appeared in front of her. The hologram was her again.

"TARDIS interface enabled." It spoke, staring at the ginger.

"Change to the Doctor." She told her, feeling uneasy taking orders from someone who looked like herself. The hologram flickered, changing into the Doctor. "Right, thanks. Anyway- I need your help. The Doctor has got himself trapped in a pocket universe. He mentioned flying you into it-" She explained.

"The entropy would drain the energy from my heart. In four seconds, I'd be stranded. In ten, I'd be dead." It spoke simply, flickering a moment before stabilising itself.

"And I'm sorry... But if we're quick enough we could do it. All we need is three seconds." Ruri stepped forwards, looking up at the hologram Doctor. "Please."

"I am detecting a disturbance in the atmosphere." The interface stated, turning to Ruri. "The wormhole has reopened." It then disappeared, fading away.

"OI!" Ruri called out frustrated. "Fine! I'll go get him myself." She exclaimed, turning and running out the TARDIS, back to the house.

* * *

Ruri ran as fast as she could, making it to the music room in time. The wormhole had reappeared as Emma sat back in the chair, the headset on.

"I knew you could do it." Ruri smiled, walking towards the wormhole.

"What are you doing?!" Palmer exclaimed, the wind strong again, blowing his hair back.

"Getting the Doctor." She replied, stepping into the wormhole before Palmer could stop her.

"Doctor! Hurry!" Emma shouted, her voice echoing around Ruri.

"Doctor!" Ruri called, running towards, away from the wormhole. She heard a snarl around her, causing her to keep running. Whatever was there, didn't sound happy. "Doctor!" She called again, stopping to look round.

"Ruri?!" She heard the Doctors voice call, disorientating her as it came from different directions.

"Doctor! Hurry the wormhole is open!" She looked back seeing the wormhole spinning in mid air. She heard multiple footsteps running round her, heading in her direction. She guessed it was the Doctor and Hila. Narrowing her eyes, she looked ahead, seeing two figures running towards her in the distance. She smiled as she realised it was the Doctor. "Doctor! Hurry!" Ruri urged, watching as the pair sprinted towards her and the wormhole. They reached Ruri, not stopping running. Hila kept running as fast as she could to the wormhole, eager to get out, when the Doctor grabbed Ruri's hand and dragged her with him to the wormhole too. They fell through it, landing on the other side. They landed on the wooden floor on their fronts, the wormhole closing behind them, snapping shut. They let out a sigh of relief, getting up slowly. Ruri turned to the Doctor and hugged him tightly, relieved he was okay.

* * *

The five of them stood outside in the daylight. The sun shone down on them, making the house look less scary and more magical. Hila and Emma were talking a few feet away from The Doctor and Ruri, who watched with small smiles on their faces. The Doctor turned to Ruri, looking down at her.

"What you did was very brave." He stated, causing her to turn to him and smile. "But... It was also very stupid." He folded his arms, almost like he was scolding a child. "You could have been trapped there!" He waved his arms around, throwing them to his sides, Ruri's smile fading. "Stuck in a pocket universe for the rest of your life! Where time moves slower, might I add!" He sighed, seeing she was getting upset by his rant. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt. Don't risk your life to save mine." He smirked. "That's my job." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I asked the TARDIS for help, but she wouldn't." She folded her arms. The Doctor hid a snigger when Ruri slowly caught on. "Oh... That cheeky... She was testing me, wasn't she?!" She exclaimed, shocked. The Doctor raising an eyebrow, smirking. "Why?! Was it like a test for every companion? See how far they go to save her precious Doctor?" She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, but the Doctor just found it amusing. Palmer approached them, watching Emma and Hila talking.

"Doctor, what about-" He began, sounding nervous. "-what about us? Emma and me?" He asked quietly, glancing at Ruri.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, oblivious. Ruri shook her head.

"Well, what's supposed to happen? I mean, what do we do now?" Palmer asked awkwardly, not knowing how to put it himself.

"Hold hands. That's what you're meant to do." The Doctor shrugged, his hands behind his back. "Keep doing that and don't let go." He leaned in to Palmer. "That's the secret." He whispered, sending him a small smile. Palmer nodded his head, smiling back. The Doctors facial expression soon changed, his smile dropping. "Oh, I'm so slow! I am slow." He moved his hands from behind his back, hitting his forehead with one. "I'm notorious for it. That's always been my problem. But, but I get there in the end. Oh yes." He began to grin, causing Ruri to stare at him in confusion.

"Got to where?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How do sharks make babies?" He turned to her, his eyes wide.

"Is this another test..." Ruri said slowly, worried.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "They make them... Happily!"

"I don't get it."

"Birds do it, bees do it, even educated fleas do it." He rambled, still not getting to the point. "Every lonely monster needs a companion." He pointed to the top of the house, looking at the window, seeing movement. "There's two creatures..." He smiled. "It's the oldest story in the universe, this one or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events. War, politics, accidents in time." He rambled, gesturing with his hands, Ruri staring at him intrigued. "She's thrown out of the hex, or he's thrown into it. Since then they've been yearning for each other across time and space, across dimensions. This isn't a ghost story, it's a love story!" He smiled, turning to Ruri who watched him with a small smile on her lips, seeing how his eyes lit up. He patted her head before striding over to Emma. "Excuse me. Excuse me." Both women looked at him. "Sorry to interrupt the rest of your life. So. Tiny favour to ask."

* * *

"What a long day." Ruri sighed, sitting down on the TARDIS steps. It was becoming a common place for her to sit and ponder.

"Yes! Quite." The Doctor agreed, nodding. "Reuniting mates is hard work. Hungry?" He spun on his heel, turning to her.

"Now that you mention it..." Ruri nodded. "Yes."

"What about... Chips? Sound good?" He ran round the console, putting in coordinates. "Good old British chips." He grinned, flying the TARDIS. "Nothing like 'em." Ruri got up, holding on to the railing as the TARDIS landed. He smirked as he ran to the door, Ruri following. They got outside, when she realised... She was...

"Home..." Ruri stated, looking round. "Everything's the same... It's like nothing's changed." She smiled, relieved.

"Told ya." He stepped forwards, standing beside her, glancing at her when he stepped in front of her. "So, know any good chippy's?" He straightened his bow tie.

"There's one round the corner actually." Ruri nodded. "Not exactly five star, but... It'll do." She teased as the Doctor held out his hand for her, which she accepted, walking to the chip shop, talking about their day.

"So does this mean I passed the test?"


	15. 12,1 - Unanswered Questions

"You wanted a word?"

"Well, if that's-"

"That's fine. You didn't come here for the ghost, did you?" Emma looked at the man in the bow tie, who had concern written all over his face.

"No." He confirmed, folding his arms, turning serious.

"You came here for me." Emma stated, rather than questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed to ask you something." The Doctor leant against the wall of the house, looking at Emma who was intrigued.

"Then ask." She shrugged.

"Ruri." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?"

"She's a girl." Emma stated, half a smirk on her face as she said it in an obvious tone.

"Yes, but what kind of girl, specifically?" He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ruri talking with Palmer, a smile on her face.

"She's a perfectly ordinary girl." Emma shrugged. "Very pretty, very clever, shows fear... Emotions. But she tried to be brave." She narrowed her eyes, the Doctor turning to Emma again.

"And that's it, is it?"

"Why? Is that not enough?" Emma folded her arms, sounding confused at why he was asking all the questions.

"You don't understand." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Ruri can't just be an ordinary girl." He shook his head. "I've bumped in to her more than once..."

* * *

_"Hey!" A girl cried as she was knocked into by someone random. She turned, peering up at the man who was looking down at her, a bewildered look on his face. She took in his appearance; tall, spiked brown hair, a long trench coat and converse shoes... Odd mix... But it seemed to work. _

_"Oh!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, realising he had bumped into the girl. "I'm sorry! I was in a world of my own!" He suddenly grinned, hands in his pockets. _

_"Okay... No problem..." The girl said slowly, narrowing her eyes up at him. Suddenly, something beeped, the man pulled out an odd looking device with blue and red flashing lights._

_"Oh... It's picking something up." He turned serious. "Gotta dash... Sorry." He quickly turned on his heel, running away, leaving the girl confused as she moved her ginger hair out of her face, shaking her head._

* * *

"I never forget a face... She doesn't even know that was me. Twice before too... In the park." He said to himself. "And now she's travelling with me. That doesn't happen... It only happens..." He faded off, looking away from Emma, dazed.

"What, Doctor?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It only happens when there are fixed points in time." He muttered, more to himself, turning and wandering towards Ruri, a smile on his face, covering up any worries he had.

* * *

And the plot thickens.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I've been on holiday with hardly any wifi - I know, worst nightmare.

So, Emma and the Doctor had a little chat whilst Ruri and Palmer spoke...


	16. 13 - Welcome to Europa

"Here we are!" The Doctor grinned, stepping out the TARDIS, arms up gesturing around him. "Welcome to the space station of Europa!" Ruri stepped out after him, looking round at the scene before her. Everything had a blue hue to it, as different species wandered around the station - even humans.

"But... Humans are here..." Ruri pointed out, looking in shock. "We make it to Jupiter's moons?" She said in amazement, a small smile on her face.

"Not just Jupiter's moons." The Doctor smirked. "You humans manage to get everywhere. It may take a few hundred years but you do it." He smiled, clapping his hands. "So! A whole space station, what do you want to do first?!" He walked forwards, Ruri quickly following, running slightly to catch up to him.

"Erm... I don't know... What is there?" She asked, staring at everything around her in awe.

"Europa... Let me think." He stopped, turning. "There's a market, buffets, a gift shop - love them by the way - and a view of Jupiter." Ruri looked up at him.

"Let's... See the view of Jupiter! Then go to the market, get something to eat and then, we can go to the gift shop, yeah? Sound like a plan?" He nodded.

"Right! View of Jupiter..." He held out his hand for her, which she gladly took. "Here we come."

* * *

This is just a taster of what is to come!

Get ready for Europa!


	17. 14 - Closing Time

"And here we have Jupiter!" The Doctor exclaimed, gesturing to the large window in front of the pair, revealing the planet Jupiter.

"Wow..." Ruri breathed out, taking in the beautiful view. "It's... Amazing. Like, really... Wow." She laughed, shaking her head.

"I know." He smirked, looking at her out the corner of his eye, seeing her smiling wide. "All of Jupiter's moons are occupied, full of different species." He began. "Species visiting from all over the galaxy. Jupiter's moons are like the... London of the galaxy..." He shrugged, not sure whether it was a good comparison. Ruri laughed lightly.

"I can't believe it. I'm stood on a moon. A Jupiter moon. And I'm looking at Jupiter." She jumped up and down, looking at him. "I can't believe it." She tugged his arm as he laughed at her reaction. "It's brilliant." She calmed down, composing herself. "Yeah it's cool." She said in a monotone voice, shrugging.

"Done?" He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Meh." She smirked, before she could say anything else, a loud alarm went off, echoing the halls. The Doctor spun round, looking at how empty the place was as people started moving out the room. "Doctor? What's happening? Why is there an alarm?" She questioned, watching the people leave.

"I don't know." He paused. "And I don't like it." He began to follow the others out of the room, Ruri taking one last look at the planet outside before following after him.

"Is it a fire alarm or something?" She asked, folding her arms as she walked beside him.

"I'm going to say or something." He muttered, seeing blue skinned aliens appear, looking suspicious. "Excuse me!" He called, pulling the psychic paper out, showing the aliens. Ruri turned round, seeing he was suddenly the other side of the room, she sighed, about to head over when someone bumped into her, knocking her back.

"Ouch." She muttered as she, looked at who she bumped into. They had already passed her. She turned to see them wearing a white robe with a hood, not showing their face.

"Hmmm..." She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, looking round for the Doctor to see he had disappeared.

"Oh... Come on. What's rule one? Don't wander off. So what does he go and do?" She whispered to herself, frustrated, spinning round to see no one was there, everyone had gone. The alarm cut off, the room going dark.

"Perhaps it was closing time..." She wondered, heading to a door, waiting for it to open. It soon opened, revealing another dark room, everything was silent.

"Hello?" She called, looking round, trying to see anyone, but saw nothing. She was about to turn back when the door shut, locked. "Oh great." She sighed, walking forwards. "Only way is forwards." She realised she had put a small torch in her pocket incase of emergencies, so she pulled it out and turned it on. Although it was only a small light, it lit up where she needed to see - a head of her. She looked round, seeing closed up stalls. "Must be the market place." She wondered, carrying on. But something made her stop as she heard a loud banging sound come from above. She froze. Standing still. Staying silent, she heard it again, but from in front. She felt uneasy, not liking being alone in the dark on a moon. It could have been anything with her.

* * *

"Ruri!" The Doctor called, seeing no one there. He sighed. "What do I tell them? Rule one - don't wander off! Do they listen? No. Apparently I have a face that no one listens to!" He exclaimed, frustrated. He turned to see a small blue skinned boy, staring at him with an odd expression. "Oh... Hello." The Doctor grinned, stepping over to him. "Have you seen a girl about this high-" He lifted a hand to just below his shoulder height. "Ginger hair, very dressy... Oh! And freckles." The boy gave him a blank expression still. "Erm..." The Doctor narrowed his eyes, waving a hand in front of his face. "My names the Doctor, if that makes you feel any better?" He shrugged, hoping for a response. "Where's your parents?" He looked round. "Did they wander off too?" The small boy nodded. "Right then. Let's go find mum and dad and Ruri." He held out his hand for the boy, who hesitantly took it. They began walking along when the boy spoke.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Yes what?" The Doctor glanced down at him.

"I have seen your friend."

"Oh good! Where?" The boy then pointed to above. "How did she get up there?" The Doctor thought out loud.

"She has been taken." The boy informed him, causing the Doctor to stop.

"Taken? By what?" He knelt down to the boys height.

"We can't speak of them, or we'll be taken too." He whispered, making the Doctor concerned about what he was talking about.

"You can trust me. I'm here to help. I once even had a badge that said that." He looked round, seeing no one still. "Where is everyone? What was that alarm?"

"Closing time." The boy said louder, the Doctor slowly standing up.

"I don't remember there being a closing time on Europa..." He recalled the last time he was on the moon, remembering no alarm or disturbances. "Something's changed... The air is different. Why?" He asked himself. "Something is doing more than visiting this place... It's habitating it." The boy just stared at him, still a blank expression. "What's your name?"

"Rennarni." The boy told him, the Doctor smiling.

"Well then, Rennarni, let's go find everyone."

* * *

Ruri slowly began to stir, confused as to what had happened. The last thing she remembered was hearing the banging. Nothing else. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the lighting. She found herself in a boxed shaped room. She stood up, dusting herself off. She saw a door, she ran over to it and tried to open it. Locked. She began to feel panic rise in her chest. For one, she hated small rooms, they made her feel odd, and two, why was she locked in a small room? She remembered she had her phone in her pocket, she felt around when she finally found it. She quickly opened it but before she could do anything, someone appeared in front of her, staring down at her. She instantly backed away, shocked by their sudden presence.

"You will not use any devices." It stated, it's voice low and dark. The creature was wearing a black hooded robe, hiding it's face - similar to the one wearing the white. Ruri nodded, putting the phone down on the floor, stepping away, not wanting to argue with them, knowing they had the upper hand. The phone then disappeared. "You will stay." It stated, disappearing. She let out a long breath which she hadn't realised she had been holding in. Now how was she supposed to contact the Doctor...

* * *

The Doctor wandered along, heading back to where he had lost Ruri, using the sonic screwdriver to open the locked doors.

"We can't go back in there, it's closed." Rennarni told him, a flash of fear over his features.

"And who told you it was closed?" The Doctor turned to him. "Did anyone even tell you what that alarm meant? Or did you all just assume it meant closing time?" Rennarni narrowed his eyes. The Doctor was right. No one had told them about the alarm, everyone just assumed it meant closing time.

"If the alarm isn't closing time... What does it mean?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know. And I don't like not knowing." He pondered for a second. "If something else is here... It could mean anything. It could mean; play time or dinner time." The boy looked scared, he didn't want to find out his parents may have been eaten by other aliens. The Doctor noticed and soon regretted saying it out loud. "Or not. Think positively! Perhaps they are just lonely and want company!" He suggested, a smile on his face as he turned to the door Ruri had walked through, sonicing it.

"Like you?" Rennarni asked, causing the Doctor to stop smiling.

"Yes. Like me." He said hesitantly and quietly. "Difference is, I don't abduct people. Although, there was a couple of times where they might say I did... But it was usually by accident." He rambled, unlocking the door to the market. "Here we go..." He put the sonic back in his pocket. "So, coming?" He turned back to Rennarni who shook his head.

"No. We will get taken." He stated, stepping back.

"Fine! Stay here. I'll find everyone." The Doctor slightly huffed as he entered the room, the door shutting behind him. "Now what..." He muttered to himself. "Hello?" He called out, walking forwards. "Anyone seen my friend? Human?" He spun round, seeing something out the corner of his eye. "Hello..." He called again, a bit quieter. Someone stepped out of the shadows, they were wearing a white robe with a hood, covering their face.

"You're gambling a bit. Want to get caught or something?" The person spoke, a female voice.

"Yes. See, whatever is here has taken my friend. And I intend on getting her back." He said firmly.

"Well, you're going to need a lot of help with that." The woman took off her hood, revealing her face. Her skin was a deep green, with patterns. "The Doctor and the TARDIS."

"Who are you?" He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes.

"A friend."

"No. Who are you?"

"My name is Zariana. But call me Zara - I insist." She held out her hand for him to shake, but he declined her offer, not trusting her yet.

"Where is Ruri?"

"She is above."

"Yes, I've got that bit. But where?" He paced round, looking at the market stalls that were all shut up.

"I don't know. Just above." Zara had a small smirk on her lips.

"How do I get up there?" He asked.

"I can take you. I can help." She strode towards him. "I promise I will get your friend back to you, whatever it takes." She spoke in a quiet and serious tone, her smirk gone.

"Then let's go."


	18. 15 - Above

"Where are we?"

The Doctor asked as he picked himself off the floor, along with Zara. Zara had teleported them up, around where Ruri was.

"Above. You wanted me to bring you, so I have." She gestured around them, putting away her teleport device. "Now, follow me." Zara started walking forward, the Doctor following, looking round at everything. He pulled out the sonic and scanned the area, picking up different readings from down below.

"How do you know about up here? Rennarni told me if anyone knows about up here, they get taken." The Doctor asked, putting the sonic away, catching up to Zara.

"I'm hidden. Perception filter. Easy." She shrugged, turning a corner and heading down a corridor. "Not invisible, just not seen straight away."

"Then how come I could see you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You're smarter than them."

"Yes. Who is 'them'?" Zara stopped outside a door, looking over at the Doctor.

"Do you mind?" She gestured to the locked door as he got the sonic back out and unlocked it. "And 'them' are just the foot soldiers."

"Foot soldiers?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Robots." She stepped through the door, the Doctor following. Zara suddenly pulled out a gun, causing the Doctor to step back, raising his hands.

"No guns!" He exclaimed. "That's not how I work." Zara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Well it's how I work, Doctor." She walked past him, heading towards some equipment. There were different screens, showing different rooms. "Your friend-" She began, the Doctor rushing over, looking at the screens, spotting Ruri in one of the rooms.

"Ruri. There." He nodded, pointing to the right screen.

"Let's go get her." Zara strode out the room, the Doctor quickly following. They began to hear voices in the distance. Robotic voices. "Follow me. Keep low." She whispered to him. She held the gun up, quick stepping towards the door that Ruri was behind. "Doctor, use your device again, I'll keep look out." The Doctor complied, unlocking the door, opening it to reveal Ruri, who looked at her friend in shock and relief.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, smiling as she ran towards him and hugged him. Before he had a chance to hug back, she had stepped back and slapped him.

"Ow!" He opened his mouth in shock, holding his cheek. "What was that for?!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"What is rule one?!" She folded her arms. "Don't wander off! And what did you do?!"

"Me?!" He stared down at her in disbelief. "I didn't wander off! You did!" He pointed at her.

"No, you wandered off to talk to some aliens and left me where I got knocked over and when I got up, you -" She poked his chest. "Had disappeared."

"Oh." He swallowed.

"Yes. Oh." She narrowed her eyes, taking her gaze away from him as someone else entered the room. "It's you!" Ruri pointed at Zara. "You're the one who bumped into me."

"Yes. Sorry about that." Zara smirked, but it soon faded. "But we have to go. Now."

"Intruder alert." A monotone voice spoke from the door way, Zara turning and shooting the robot, disabling it.

"As I said. We need to go." She repeated, heading out the room.

"What are they?" Ruri asked, following with the Doctor.

"The foot soldiers." Zara told her. "Just robots. Robots always have a commander."

"Not always." The Doctor spoke up. "Some develop minds of their own."

"Yeah? Well, I haven't seen one yet." Zara said, leading them to the way out as alarms went off.

"Intruder alert." Voices exclaimed in the distance.

"So who are they the foot soldiers for?" Ruri asked, speeding up.

"No one knows. And I don't plan on finding out now." Zara said harshly, causing the Doctor to stop.

"The equipment. I recognise it." He stated, becoming frozen. "But it can't be..."

"Doctor... What is it?" Ruri stopped in front of him, seeing his worried expression.

"Oh Ruri... We never should have come here." He shook his head. "If it is what I think it is... We are all in danger." Ruri could see his concern, which made her concerned... And frightened.

"Ok, so what do we do? Stop them yeah?" She looked at him. He looked speechless and unsure of what to do next.

"We need to go!" Zara called from ahead, frustrated.

"Intruder alert."

"Doctor!"

"Intruder alert."

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Intruder alert."

"Let's go!"

"Exterminate."

Everyone froze, stunned by the new voice. It sounded... Robotic... Full of hate. Ruri felt fear rising, knowing the Doctor felt the same. Zara looked round them both, pulling her hood back over her head as she disappeared out, leaving the pair. Ruri looked at the Doctor, seeing his eyes full of anger and sadness... And fear.

"Doctor, what was that?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly. He shook his head, looking down at her.

"The most dangerous being in the universe."


	19. 16 - Bad News

"That really narrows it down!"

Ruri exclaimed as the cries of 'Exterminate' grew closer. The Doctor turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

"Ruri, you need to go. Follow Zara and go. This is way too dangerous." He told her seriously, his voice wavering slightly as he glanced back to see the shadows of the creatures heading towards them.

"But... What about you?" Ruri asked quietly. "Remember what happened the last time I left you!" She paused, remembering. "First you got taken over by a cyber thing and then you got trapped in a pocket universe!" She shook her head, the Doctor sighing.

"Please. Listen to me!" He sighed, his eyes begging for her to follow his instructions, but she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She stated, the Doctor growling in frustration.

"Right! Fine then!" He let go of her shoulders, running his hand through his hair, turning to see a Dalek appearing from round the corner. He instantly pushed Ruri behind him, in a protecting way. Ruri glanced over his shoulder, seeing the metallic alien heading towards them.

"INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN LOCATED!" The creature bellowed, it's voice deep and half robotic sounding, also slightly terrifying. Ruri stayed close behind the Doctor. "INTRUDERS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It cried as the whisk-looking weapon on its front moved around.

"Stop that!" The Doctor exclaimed, his tone different. His voice sounded full of anger. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes, standing straight, staring at the Dalek, his eyes full of hatred.

"WE WILL NOT ANSWER QUESTIONS ASKED BY THE INTRUDERS." The Dalek moved it's eye stalk up and down.

"But we aren't just any intruders." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"EXPLAIN."

"I am the Doctor." He said darkly, causing the Dalek to stay silent, looking him up and down. Ruri moved out slowly, standing beside the Doctor.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It finally spoke, it's voice sounding determined as it moved forward slightly. "EXTERMINATE!" It cried, going to shoot at the Doctor, but Ruri pulled the Doctor out of the way, causing the Dalek to shoot and miss him. The Doctor glanced at Ruri before turning back to the Dalek.

"Why are you here?!" He exclaimed, stepping forwards, eye to eye with the alien. "And why have you got foot soldiers?! Hmm?" He narrowed his eyes. "That's not the Dalek way..."

"WE CREATED THE ROBOTS USING DALEK TECHNOLOGY."

"Yes, but why?!" He was beginning to get annoyed by the lack of information.

"THE DALEK ROBOTS WILL HELP US TAKE OVER JUPITER AND ITS MOONS." It paused. "THEN WE WILL TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE. DALEKS ARE VICTORIOUS." It cried, causing Ruri to feel fear. She went to step towards the Doctor, but as she did, she was stopped, being pulled back. The arm that had grabbed her didn't feel fleshy... It felt metallic... Robotic. She gasped as the arm locked round her neck, holding her tightly. "THE DOCTOR WILL HELP THE DALEKS."

"Oh ho! This is rich! The Daleks wanting my help!" The Doctor said in a mocking tone, laughing lightly. "Well I don't think so, mate."

"THEN THE DOCTORS COMPANION WILL BE EXTERMINATED." The Doctors smirk soon faded as he spun round to see Ruri being held by one of the Daleks robots.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted, angry at the Daleks and himself. He spun back to the Dalek. "Let her go." He said darkly, a dangerous tone.

"THE DOCTOR WILL HELP THE DALEKS." The Doctor stood, feeling defeated. He sighed, turning to Ruri, seeing her eyes full of fear.

"Doctor... Don't." She shook her head as much as she could. Whoever the Daleks were, they sounded like bad news. He turned back to the Dalek.

"Fine." He muttered, closing his eyes, sighing. "Release Ruri and I will help you."


End file.
